Long Way To Happy
by Satan-wears-prada
Summary: Pete and Addison had a relationship but something tore them apart. They meet, five years later, when Addison moves to LA. Can they coexist with so much history?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! So we're back with another fic. :D Yes, I realise that it took a week longer than I said it would, but you know me. Anyway, Im kind of in love with this, but then again, when aren't I? I've been addicted to the flashbacks so I hope they work well and you enjoy them. :D Please, tell us what you think about this fic. Your opinion is greatly appreciated. :D Enjoy!

Zoë

Hey guys, here's a new fic Zoe and me are writing at the moment. We really like this one and Zoe got kind of super excited and obsessed with all the flashbacks, I hope they fit and you like them as well : ) As always, we really enjoy writing it and I hope you'll enjoy reading it just as much. Leave us a review so we know what you think

Nina

Summary: Pete and Addison were in a relationship but something happened that tore them apart. They meet, five years later, when Addison moves to LA. But can they coexist with each other when they have so much history?

So, I'm planning on this being the big A/N at the start of the fic, then not so many during the course of this fic unless one is needed or it's to clarify something that you're all confused on. Like I said eariler, reviews are very much appreciated and even any ideas you might have. We can't promise we'll add them, but we can see what we can do.

Enjoy

* * *

A thirty year old Addison stood in the living room of her new house and looked around at the boxes. A smile crept onto her face before she turned and looked out through the French doors and onto the view of the beach.

This was her new life.

Here she was going to be able to start again, and leave her past behind. She was going to start afresh. She was going to meet new people.

Addison smiled and made her way through the doors out onto her new patio. The smell of the ocean in front of her hit her instantly. Addison leaned against the far wall and looked out onto the beach.

This was exactly how she'd imagined it.

This was now her new life.

---

Naomi nervously fiddled with the file of a patient she was reading about as she stood at the reception of the practice. Addison was probably already in town and she would be there any minute. The elevator dinged before the doors slowly opened and Addison stepped out before she looked around and smiled at her friend.

"Nae!"

"Addi." Naomi turned around and faced her. "Hey." She smiled. Addison grinned before she hugged her friend tightly. They hadn't seen each other for two years but they had constantly spoke on the phone and emailed. "It's so good to see you." Naomi smiled and hugged her back.

"I've missed you." They hugged tightly before pulling back and looking at each other.

"You haven't changed." Naomi smiled softly at her.

"Nor have you." Addison beamed.

"Did you take a look at the house already?"

"Yes, it's wonderful." Addison grinned. "I think I'm going to be very happy here."

"Good." Naomi gave a small smile and cleared her throat. "Erm, how about we go into my office? Or do you want to go out and have dinner?"

"Dinner sounds great. I'm starving."

"Good." Naomi nodded. "I'll just quickly get my stuff."

"Okay." Addison nodded and smiled at her friend.

Naomi smiled back before she turned and walked towards her office. Addison made her way over to the chairs and sat down in one while she waited for Naomi. She watched as Sam walked into Naomi's office after her. She leaned back, knowing that Naomi would be a while and she frowned as she caught sight of a figure.

It was another doctor walking out of an office and towards the reception with a couple of files in his hands. Addison froze as she saw his face, recognising him instantly. He didn't seem to notice her though as he put the files behind the desk.

"Pete." she breathed as she just watched the figure. He turned as he heard her say his name and he just stared at her, unable to say anything. "Oh my god, it is you." Addison whispered and slowly stood up before she walked towards him.

"Addi." Pete watched her, looking shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm moving here. Nae has given me a job here. What are you doing here?" Addison looked at him, unable to believe that he was standing in front of her after all those years.

"I...I'm working here." He couldn't believe what she'd just said.

"Working? Here? For Naomi?" Addison stared at him shocked.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I thought you knew, from Naomi."

"She never said…" Addison couldn't believe that her best friend had kept it from her.

"Oh…" Pete just looked at her.

She nodded slowly while she just looked back at him. She had never thought she'd see him again. He looked at her closely, taking in her appearance. He still couldn't believe she was standing in front of him.

"I…erm…I…how are you?" She finally settled on. He didn't seem to have a sparkle in his eyes anymore.

"I...I'm good." He nodded. "What about you?"

"Good, I'm good." Addison nodded as well.

"That's...great." He replied as he looked down into her eyes.

"Yeah…yeah it is." She shifted her gaze so his didn't meet hers. Pete just nodded and glanced down slightly. "So, erm, I should probably go…" She pointed towards Naomi's office. "And you need to work."

"Yeah, I should." He nodded. "I, erm, I'll see you...I guess."

"Yeah. I'll see you." Addison nodded before she began to walk away. Pete just stood at the reception and watched her. She made her way into Naomi's office before she slammed her hands down on the desk and glared at her friend. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Naomi looked at her friend and swallowed, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Pete. Why didn't you tell me that Pete is working here?"

"I was going to..." This was exactly the situation she was hoping to avoid.

"Really? Really?" Addison looked at her friend. "When was that then? When you introduced me to everyone who works here?"

"I was going to tell you tonight."

"Really, Nae? Or were you just going to let me meet him?"

"No, that was exactly what I wanted to avoid. I'm sorry, okay? I was going to tell you."

"You should have told me before. You should have told me when he started working here." Addison looked at her friend annoyed.

"I couldn't tell you then."

"Why? Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because you were both trying to move on and I knew you couldn't have if you'd known that he was here with us." Naomi looked at Addison.

"But you've known for two months that I'm going to move here. Two months, and you didn't once bother to tell me that he was here."

"Would you have come here if you had known?"

Addison looked at her friend before she stood up straight. "I don't know, but you still should have told me."

"I'm sorry, Addi, really."

"I just thought that you would have told me."

"I knew you wouldn't have come if you'd known that he's here."

Addison sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm sorry." Naomi looked at her, feeling guilty.

"I just would have liked some warning before I faced him again."

"I was hoping that I'd get a chance to tell you before you meet him."

"Well, too late." Addison looked at Naomi before she sat down on the couch.

"Yeah..." Naomi glanced down slightly.

"How long has he been here?" Addison looked at her friend.

"Since he left New York."

Addison just looked at her friend in shock. She couldn't believe Naomi had been in touch with Pete for all those years.

"I couldn't tell you, Addi, I just couldn't. I wanted you to move on, be happy again."

"I met Derek."

"I know."

"I was happy, I am happy."

"That's why I didn't tell you."

Addison sighed and leaned back before she closed her eyes.

"He kept asking about you...in the beginning."

"He did?" She looked up at Naomi curiously. "What did he want to know?"

"He asked how you are, what you do." Naomi shrugged slightly. Addison nodded slightly before she looked away, lost in her own thoughts. "After a while I told him that you've moved on, that you're happy and in love and that he should do the same. And he stopped."

"Did…did he get married?"

"No." Naomi shook her head.

"Did he find someone?"

"No." Naomi shook her head again slowly and looked through the glass walls of her office.

"He stayed single?" Addison asked quietly. "All this time?"

"There were some women, you know." She shrugged.

"Oh, okay." Addison nodded. "I can't imagine him staying single that long."

"Yeah..."

"Let's just go, please?" Addison stood up and looked at Naomi.

"Sure." Naomi nodded and got up as well.

"Thanks." They made their way from the practice to get some dinner and catch up.

---

Addison walked into her bedroom that night and picked up the teddy bear that was sat on her chair in there. It was the first teddy that Pete had ever bought her and she couldn't bear to part with it. All those years it was sat somewhere in her house in New York and every time she looked at it the memories came back. Derek had tried to get rid of it a few times but Addison had always protested. He gave up in the end still not knowing the story behind it. This teddy was all she had left from him.

She hugged the teddy bear close and made her way over to her bed where she sat down. She ran her fingers through his soft fur and looked down at the floor. Suddenly she was filled with a memory of the two of them she'd never forget.

-

_Pete smiled as he looked at Addison as he walked out of the bathroom in her apartment. He watched as she read a book for school and crawled onto the bed next to her. She grinned before she leaned over and kissed him softly._ _He smiled against her lips and placed a hand on her cheek as he kissed her back._

"_Hmm, you are much more interesting than this book."_

_"Am I?" He smiled. "I'm glad."_

"_You are." Addison grinned as she looked at him._ _Pete smirked and softly pecked her lips again. "Why aren't you reading?" She mumbled into the kiss._

_"I prefer you over the book."_

_Addison laughed softly as she looked at him._ _Pete smiled and looked down at her as he ran his fingers over her cheek. She smiled back before she closed her book and put it on the side._

_"Hmm did I just win over the book?" Pete smiled and placed a soft kiss on her neck._

"_Hmm, maybe." She grinned and leaned into his touch._ _He smiled and rested a hand on her stomach. "I love you." Addison's cheeks instantly blushed as the words left her mouth and she looked at Pete. _

_He pulled back slightly and lifted his head to look back at her. "I was supposed to say that first."_

"_What?" She looked up at him confused._

_"I'm supposed to tell you I love you first."_

"_Oh." Addison smiled softly._

_"Let's pretend you didn't just say that."_

"_Why? Why can't I be the first to say it?"_

_"Because you're the woman." He smiled._

"_So? I've already said it now."_

_"You'll have to take it back."_

"_No, I won't." She shook her head and smiled._

_"You have to."_

"_Make me."_

_"You'll have to take it back or I'm going to leave and you have to spend the night alone."_

"_No, don't go." She wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Take it back." He smiled at her. "I can also just tickle you until you give up."_

"_I can't take it back."_

_"Why not?"_

"_Because it's like taking back how I feel."_

_"Only for a minute though."_

"_Why can't you just accept that I said it first?" Addison looked at him._ _Pete looked at her before he just stuck out his tongue at her. She sighed and pulled away from him before she picked up her book again._

_"Hey…" He watched her._

"_Just forget I said anything."_

_"I didn't mean to upset you."_

"_I just told you that I love you and you told me to take it back." Addison looked at him. "I wasn't expecting that response."_

_"Just because I was planning on telling you first."_

"_But I told you first."_

_"I know."_

"_Well, thanks." Addison looked at him before looking away again. Pete sighed and rolled onto his back. "Not everything goes to plan." She whispered._

_"I know."_

_Addison sighed and put her book back on the side and stood up._

_"What are you doing?" He looked at her._

"_Going into the kitchen." _

_She walked towards the door and left the room._ _Pete sighed and sat up in bed. Addison walked into the kitchen sadly. She had expected him to have said it back._ _Pete waited for a few seconds before he left the room as well and walked towards the kitchen before standing in the doorway and just watching her in silence. She just stood staring at a photo of them stuck to a cupboard door._

_Pete could see the hurt in her eyes and he wanted to kill himself for being so stupid. "Addi..." He started and walked towards her._

"_Just don't, Pete." She whispered._

_"I'm sorry I asked you to take it back, I wasn't serious." He looked at her. Addison looked down at her hands and heard him walk further into the kitchen. "I love you so, so much. You have no idea." He stopped in front of her and took hold of her hands._

"_Why couldn't you have just said that?" She whispered and looked up at him._

_"I really wanted to say it first. But I was just kidding. I didn't think you'd take me serious."_

"_I'd just told you that I love you, Pete. How would you have felt if I told you to take it back?"_

_"It was obvious that I was just kidding."_

"_Yeah, well."_

_"Stop being mad at me now."_

_Addison looked down at their interlocked hands before up at his face._

_"I love you more than anything else." Pete looked down at her with a serious look on his face._

"_And I love you." She looked back at him._

_"I'm sorry, okay? I'm never going to joke again when you tell me you love me."_

"_Okay." Addison nodded. "Okay." _

_Pete smiled softly before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. She kissed him back softly before she smiled._ _Pete continued to kiss her before he lifted her up into his arms. She laughed softly and let him carry her back to the bedroom where they sweetly made love._


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Well, I was kind of hoping for more than two reviews for the first chapter. :( I know people have read it. We really appreciate hearing your opinon on what we write. It means a lot.

Enjoy

* * *

When Pete finished his last patient before lunch the next day, he made his way into the kitchen to grab some food. He hadn't seen Addison since their meeting that morning where Naomi introduced her to Violet and Cooper as the new OB/GYN. He had tried to avoid her as much as he could that morning, not sure if seeing her would turn out okay. It had been years since he left New York and he didn't think that seeing her again would have such an effect on him. He thought that he had moved on.

He thought he was over her.

Now he was going to see her every day. Work with her. He wasn't too sure he could do that and keep his feelings at bay. He gave a small sigh and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge before grabbing a yogurt.

"Hey." A soft voice floated through the room.

Pete turned instantly as he heard her and looked at her. "Oh, hey."

"This is certainly different than working in a hospital." She smiled slightly and walked further into the kitchen.

"Yeah, it is." Pete nodded.

"So…" She trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Erm, how do you like it so far then?" He looked at her.

"It's a lot quieter than being in a hospital."

"Yeah. It's calmer and you've got more free time."

"Yeah." Addison nodded. "You have. It's good if you have a family." She glanced away from his face.

"Yeah...I guess it is." He turned and opened a drawer to get a spoon. Addison nodded and a silence settled over them. Pete started to eat his yogurt and leaned against the counter, neither of them saying anything.

"I'm sorry." she whispered. "For everything."

"Don't." Pete shook his head and didn't look at her.

"I am though."

"For what?" He lifted his head and looked straight into her face.

"Everything that happened." She looked back at him.

"Yeah, me too."

"It wasn't your fault though, you weren't home, I was…" she trailed off.

"Just...don't." He shook his head.

"I was there and I couldn't do anything." Addison whispered and squeezed her eyes shut.

"I know, okay? I've heard this too often."

"I'm sorry." She shook her head. "This is all my fault."

"Stop it. Please." He looked at her. Addison just looked up at him with watery eyes. "How many times have I told you that it is not your fault?"

"A lot." she whispered.

"And it's true. It's not, okay?"

Addison nodded slowly before she hugged herself. Pete gave a small sigh as he watched her; she looked so fragile, so helpless. She sniffed slightly and looked down as she tried her hardest not to cry. Pete hesitated before he put his yogurt down and took a few steps forward, wrapping his arms around her gently. Addison buried her face into his chest as she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. The way he felt as he held her close, taking in the scent of her hair, it was unthinkable. It felt as if the last five years never happened.

Right in that moment the only thing that seemed to matter was the two of them. They were holding each other, Addison clinging to him tightly as neither of them said a word. They just stayed like that until someone else entered the kitchen and cleared their throat.

Pete unwrapped his arms from around her and they pulled away, facing the person that walked in. Addison hugged herself again and looked at Naomi who was stood in the doorway.

"I, erm, I was looking for you." Naomi glanced at Addison. Addison nodded before she walked over to her friend. "Let's go into my office." Addison glanced back at Pete before she followed Naomi into her office. "Are you alright?" Naomi looked at her worried as she closed her office door behind her.

"I'm fine." Addison nodded.

"You don't look it."

"I just had a moment."

"Are you and Pete, you know, okay?"

"We've hardly spoken."

"Oh..." Naomi nodded. Addison nodded as well and leaned back. "Do you think you can work with him?"

"Yes." Addison nodded. "I can."

"Okay." Naomi nodded as well.

"I just…seeing him brought it all back."

"The grief?"

"Just…everything." Addison looked at her friend.

"What else?" Naomi asked carefully.

"The memories." Addison whispered and looked down.

"Oh..."

"I haven't talked about it since it happened." Addison admitted.

"About what?"

"About what happened."

"With Jamie?"

Addison nodded and looked down at her hands.

"But you talked with Pete."

"I did." Addison nodded again. Naomi nodded as well and just looked at her. Addison gave another small sigh and ran a hand through her hair.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you and Pete."

"It's okay."

Naomi just nodded and watched her carefully.

"I thought…I thought that I had gotten past it." Addison admitted quietly and looked down.

"You mean Jamie?"

"And…leaving him."

"Oh..." Naomi looked at her.

"I thought when I saw him again, if I ever saw him again, that all the feelings would just be gone."

"And...they're not?" Naomi asked carefully.

"No." Addison shook her head before she looked at her friend. "They're not."

"Maybe you're just confused, you know. All of a sudden he's back, in your life."

"Yeah…maybe." Addison nodded as she looked at her friend.

"You didn't talk about him much, during the last couple of years."

"You and Archer are the only ones who know about him." she admitted.

"And Sam."

"And Sam." Addison nodded. "I haven't told anyone since."

"Why did you never tell Derek?"

"I just…I couldn't. Pete is a whole other chapter of my life. I just, I couldn't tell Derek." Addison looked up at Naomi.

"You were married for over four years."

"I know." She sighed.

"You never mentioned him to me either, after you met Derek."

"I tired to move on. I tried to get over it. Both Pete and Jamie were gone."

"Did he ever cross your mind, after that?"

Addison looked at her friend before she looked down at her hands again.

"I'm sorry, I just...we never talked about that. I never asked, because you were with Derek and I thought you were happy and I didn't want to ruin that..."

"I was happy. I thought I was happy." Addison whispered. "With Derek everything was perfect. He was always there when I got home. We hardly argued. We liked the same things. He could cook, I can't." Naomi just nodded slightly and watched her friend. "But he wasn't Pete." Addison whispered and looked down.

"Did you...miss him?" Naomi asked quietly.

"I should go." Addison stood up and made her way to the door.

"Addi..." Naomi sighed as she watched her.

"I'll see you later, Nae." Addison pulled open the door before she left the office. Naomi sighed again and leaned back in her chair as she watched her disappear. She already knew the answer.

---

Sam walked into a bar that night and looked around for his friend. He spotted Pete sat at the bar nursing a drink in his hand as he just stared ahead of him. Sam knew the reason for Pete's behaviour. It was quite simple. He fought his way through the crowd before sitting on the stool next to his friend. Pete turned his head and looked at Sam, giving him a small smile.

"Hey." Sam smiled back before he ordered himself a drink. Pete took a sip of his own and looked ahead of him again. "How are you?" Sam asked carefully.

"I'm good." He shrugged.

"Really? You don't seem it."

"I'm just...thinking."

"About Addison?"

"Yeah..." He nodded slowly, not looking at Sam.

"I guess we should have told you." Sam looked at his friend before he accepted his drink the bartender gave him.

"Some kind of warning would have been nice, yeah."

"Sorry. We weren't sure how the two of you would take it. I mean, it's been five years."

"Yeah...five years."

"Are you…happy to see her again?" Sam asked before he took a swig of his drink.

"I...I don't know."

Sam nodded before he looked at his friend.

"I didn't know if I'd ever see her again."

"I don't think she thought she'd ever see you again."

"Now she's there, every day."

"Look, if it's really a problem we can sort something out." Sam put his glass back down and looked at Pete.

"No, no." He shook his head. "It's fine."

"Okay. Good." Sam nodded.

"Why did she come here?" Pete looked at Sam.

"Fresh start. She needed to get away from her ex-husband."

Pete frowned. "What did he do?"

"I'm not sure exactly." Sam sighed. "It just ended badly between them."

"If he hurt her, I'm going to kick his ass, I swear." Pete blurted out suddenly.

"Whoa, there." Sam looked at Pete. Pete just looked back at him before he turned his head and took another sip of his drink. "I thought you don't have feelings for her anymore."

"I don't want her to get hurt."

"There's more to it than that, isn't there?" Sam looked at Pete curiously.

"I haven't seen her in five years."

"I know you, Pete. You still love her, don't you?"

"She was my everything." he mumbled and looked down at his drink.

"And you were hers." Sam whispered and sighed before he took another sip of his drink.

-

_It was a chilly autumn day in New York when Pete was hurrying down the high street, heading for med school, seeing how he was already late for his class. He turned the corner quickly, bumping straight into someone who grasped hold of his chest for support so they didn't hit the ground._

_"Oh, I'm sorry." Pete apologised and looked down surprised at the redhead in front of him._

"_Oh, God. I'm so sorry." She looked up at him. "I shouldn't have been running. I should have been looking where I was going."_

_"It's fine, I didn't look either." He looked back down at her._

_But the redhead just carried on talking like she hadn't heard him. "I'm such a clutz! I need to look more when I'm walking I shouldn't just go thinking there'll be no one there."_

_Pete had an amused smile on his face as he listened to her rambling, completely forgetting about his class. She continued to ramble, still holding onto his shirt._ _He glanced down at her hands before back up at her face, watching her lips as she talked. The redhead continued to ramble at him, not even making sense anymore and she showed no signs of stopping._

_Pete watched her in amazement before he just leaned down and captured her lips with his, silencing her. She was completely shocked as he kissed her but she slowly relaxed into the kiss and kissed him back._ _He kissed her softly and rested his hands on her waist lightly. The kiss was slow and sweet before they pulled back and just looked at each other._

_"I...I'm sorry." Pete whispered as he looked down at her. She slowly raised a hand to her lips and lightly touched them._ _"You were just...rambling."_

"_Sorry. I tend to ramble." A small blush crept onto her cheeks. __Pete smiled softly as he looked at her._

"_I should learn to stop." she mumbled._

_"It's cute."_

"_It's embarrassing." She looked at him._

_"I don't think so." He smiled softly._

"_It is."_

_"And you're stubborn, aren't you?"_

"_Maybe." She looked up at him._ _Pete smiled as he looked back at her. They just looked at each other as her hands still grasped his shirt while his rested on her hips._

_"I...I don't tend to kiss random people on the street either." He looked at her. "Just so you know."_

"_I don't tend to kiss them either. I'm Addison, by the way."_

_"I'm Pete." He smiled softly._

"_Hi." Addison smiled back at him._

_"Hey." He looked into her eyes and smiled._

"_So, erm, I guess you have somewhere to be considering you were rushing?" She hoped that he didn't and he'd agree to spend some time with her._

_"I, erm, no, I don't actually."_

"_Do you maybe want to get a coffee then?"_

_"I'd love to." He smiled softly._

"_Good." Addison smiled as well before she let go of his shirt._

_"Where to?" He dropped his hands from her waist._

"_There's a coffee shop just down the road." She pointed._

_"Okay." Pete smiled and they started walking. Addison's smile grew as they walked along together before getting a coffee and talking._


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later, Addison made her way into the conference room ready for the morning meeting. She sat down in a chair to find Pete sitting down opposite her a few minutes later.

"Good morning." He gave her a smile.

"Morning." She smiled back softly.

Pete smiled at her before he looked up as the others walked in. They all sat down in their seats before Naomi started the morning meeting. She started talking about the cases of the day while Pete looked through the files in front of him. Addison was lent back in her chair as she read through a file as well. Pete glanced up and watched her slightly as she rested her head against the palm of her hand. She ran her fingers through her hair before twirling a strand. Pete just looked at her, smiling slightly at the concentrated look on her face. Naomi continued to talk to all of them before she looked at Pete and Addison.

Pete noticed the silence in the room and tore his gaze from Addison before he looked at everyone. "What? Sorry." Addison was still completely oblivious as they all watched them.

"Ah, Pete has a thing for Addison." Cooper smirked and leaned back.

"Shut up, Cooper." Pete mumbled.

"Oh you so do."

"Just shut up."

Cooper chuckled and shook his head at his friend. Pete shot him a glare before he looked away again. Addison looked up as she heard the silence and looked around confused.

"Did neither of you just listen to me?" Naomi looked at Pete and Addison.

"Erm, no." Addison shook her head at her friend.

"Sharon Stevens is going to give birth today. She's a patient of Pete's and you'll deliver her baby together." Naomi explained.

"Together?" Addison looked at Naomi shocked.

"Yes." She nodded. "You and Pete."

Addison turned her head and looked at Pete. She wasn't all that sure that she was ready to work _with _him. She could work in the same practice as him but she didn't think she'd be working _with_ him.

"Is...that alright? Or are you busy?" Naomi looked down at her files. "I could also ask Dell to help, but I thought you were free."

"No…I'm not busy." Addison shook her head and continued to look at Pete. The other four of them just watched Pete and Addison curiously, watching as Pete glanced up and looked back at Addison. The two of them just looked at each other silently for a while.

"Okay, so...that's settled then." Naomi cleared her throat and closed the file in front of her.

"When is she coming in?" Addison turned her gaze and looked at Naomi.

"At ten."

"Okay." Addison nodded and stood up. "Get me when she's in."

"Yeah, Pete will do that." Naomi nodded as well before she got up.

"Good." Addison nodded before she left the room. Pete gave a small sigh as he watched her leave before he stood up as well.

"What's going on with them?" Cooper whispered as Pete left the room as well.

"Nothing." Naomi shook her head.

"Oh, there so is." Violet looked at her.

"They were together a few years ago." Sam explained.

"They were?" Cooper leaned forward curiously. "Why aren't they now?"

"They broke up."

"Why? What happened?"

"There were just, lots of things going on." Naomi collected her stuff from the table.

"You're not going to tell us?" Cooper raised an eyebrow. "You can't tell us half the story."

"They were together, then broke up. That happens."

"But _why?_"

Naomi sighed and looked at Sam. Sam shrugged before he stood up from the table as well. Violet and Cooper just watched them confused.

"Now, that is not fair." Cooper stood up as well. "They gave us half of the story."

"You'll have to tell us at some point." Violet looked at them before she walked out of the door.

-

Addison smiled softly as she walked into the exam room where the patient was waiting. Pete wasn't there yet and she was smiling relieved as she saw Addison walking in.

"Sharon, right?" Addison smiled warmly as she walked in. "I'm Dr. Montgomery."

"Hi." She smiled nervously.

"Are you ready to have your baby?"

"More than ready."

"Good." Addison smiled softly. "Has Dr. Wilder been in?"

"No, but he's here, right?" Sharon looked at Addison worried.

"Yes, he's here." Addison nodded. "I'll just go see if he's in his office."

"Okay." Sharon smiled. Addison smiled back before she left the room and made her way down to Pete's office. She knocked softly before she walked inside. Pete was stood by his desk and looked up at her as he heard the door opening.

"Sharon's here." She looked at him.

"Oh, okay." He nodded.

"Yeah. Are you coming now?"

"Yeah." He put down what he was holding in his hands before he walked towards her. Addison nodded and watched him before they made their way to Sharon's exam room. They walked in and Pete smiled at Sharon. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm a little late. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Sharon smiled softly. "I'll be glad once this baby is here."

"Bet you are." Pete smiled. "Well, we'll put you right on the transfusion and get you ready to give birth."

"I can't believe this is finally happening." She grinned. "We've waited years for this."

Pete gave a small smile before he prepared Sharon's transfusion. Addison helped him before she got everything else she needed. Sharon lay on the bed in the exam room and watched them curiously. Without saying anything they passed each other what they needed before the other had even asked for it. Maybe they were just being professional, but it seemed like more to her.

"Okay, are you ready, Sharon?" Addison smiled at her patient.

"More than ready."

"Let's deliver your baby then."

Sharon smiled nervously and watched them. Addison smiled back as her and Pete worked together. "Can you tell me something to distract me?" Sharon looked at the two of them.

"You'll be completely focused on your contractions soon." Addison smiled at her.

"I don't want to focus on that though."

"You'll need to so you can hold your baby."

"Can't you just tell me something? It'll make the pain more bearable." Sharon looked at Pete. "Please." She begged Pete.

"Well, what do you want to hear?"

"How about the two of you?"

"Erm, what do you want to know about us?" Pete glanced at Addison quickly before looking back at Sharon.

"Well, the two of you are obviously close. How did you meet?"

"We met years ago."

"And you've been together since then?" Sharon smiled softly.

"No, we...we're not together." Pete shook his head.

"Oh. You two act like you are." Sharon looked between the two of them. "You're good together."

"We just...know each other." Pete shrugged and continued to prepare some things for the birth.

"It seems more than that."

Pete glanced at Addison, not saying anything.

"I'll be right back." Addison avoided their gazes before leaving the room. Pete watched her before he continued with what he was doing.

"You're in love with her, aren't you?" Sharon asked him.

"I...what makes you think that?" He looked at her.

"It's the way you look at her. How you talk to her."

"Are you some crazy woman who reads random people?" Pete joked and turned away again.

"You're the one who's making it obvious." Sharon smiled softly.

"I care about her." He shrugged slightly.

"Does she know you love her?"

"I don't know." He didn't look at her.

"You should tell her." Sharon urged.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" She frowned and watched Pete.

"I don't think she feels the same anymore."

"Anymore? So you were together once?" she asked curiously. She couldn't understand why two people who were obviously in love weren't together anymore.

"Yeah, a couple of years ago."

"What happened? You two seem so perfect for each other."

"There were some things happening...it just didn't work out."

"But you still love her?" Sharon pointed out.

Pete sighed as he looked at her. "I guess."

"Tell her."

"I can't." He shook his head.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't feel the same."

"You won't know unless you ask her." Sharon looked at him. "Oh!" Her hands flew to her stomach.

"Are you alright?" Pete rushed to her side.

"I think my contractions have just started." She looked at him and swallowed.

"That's good." He nodded.

"Should Dr. Montgomery be here?"

"She should be right back."

"Okay." Sharon nodded and smiled. "I don't want her missing the birth."

"I'll get her quickly, okay? I'll be right back." He gave her a smile before he left the exam room. He made his way down the hallway and into her office where she was stood looking out of the window. "Erm, Addison?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?" She sniffed slightly.

"Are you alright?" He walked further into her office.

"I'm fine." She nodded and didn't look at him.

"What's wrong?" He knew that she was lying.

"Nothing." Addison shook her head. "I'm fine."

"You're not."

"I'll be fine." She insisted.

"You can tell me, you know."

Addison bit her lip and continued to look at the window as she tried not to cry.

"I just...I'm here." He shrugged slightly. "If you need me."

"It's hard." she whispered.

"What?"

"Being in there with you and Sharon about to give birth."

"Oh..." He glanced down.

"We had that." Addison whispered. "We had that and it was taken from us."

"I know."

"It's not fair. It's just not fair."

Pete sighed and glanced up at her. Addison bit her lip harder and tried her hardest not to cry. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea." Pete sighed. "I'm going to do it on my own and page Naomi if I need help." He looked at her before he turned and left her office again, walking back into the exam room.

Sharon looked up at him as he entered the room and saw the look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Pete looked at her as he walked to the exam table.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She nodded. "But not what I can say for you."

"I'm good. Let's do this."

"Where's Dr. Montgomery."

"She's not feeling well."

Sharon nodded but didn't completely believe him.

Pete gave her a small smile. "Ready to have your baby then?"

-

_Addison's hand flew to her stomach as she let out a small cry. She squeezed her eyes shut before she called out to Pete._

_"What's wrong?" Pete rushed out of the bathroom and looked at her._

"_My contractions have started." She looked up at him._

_"We have to get you to the hospital."_

_Addison nodded and reached a hand out to him before she stood up._

_"Can you walk?" He watched her with a worried look on his face._

"_Yeah." She nodded. "Just don't leave me."_

_"I won't." He wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her downstairs. _

_They got into the car before they made their way to the hospital where Addison was taken straight into an exam room and examined._ _The doctors and nurses rushed around her bed, Pete never leaving her side. She gripped hold of his hand tightly and looked up at him as she lay back on the bed._

_"Are you okay?" He looked down at her._

"_I'm okay." Addison nodded. "It just hurts a little."_

_"Okay." He nodded as he looked at her._

"_I can't believe he's finally going to be here." She smiled softly._

_"I know." Pete smiled. "I can't wait." He leaned down and gently pecked her lips. Addison softly kissed him back and smiled. "I love you so much." he whispered_

"_And I love you, so, so, so much."_

_Pete smiled against her lips before he looked up at the doctors again._

_-_

_Nearly three hours later and Addison was finally allowed to push. She gripped Pete's hand tightly as she began to push._ _He held her hand with both of his and watched the doctors in front of them. She pushed as hard as she could, sweat gathering on her forehead._

_"Good, you're doing good. Keep pushing." The doctor told her._

"_This hurts." she whispered. "This really hurts."_

_"It'll be over soon." Pete looked at her._

"_Please let this be over." She turned her face to Pete as she continued to push._

_"Just keep pushing."_

_Addison nodded and gripped his hand tightly as she pushed their son into the world._ _It wasn't much longer before a loud cry filled the room and the doctor asked Pete to cut the cord. She let herself drop back against the pillows tiredly and held her arms out for their crying son._ _The nurse smiled at her and wrapped him into a blanket before she carefully placed him on Addison's chest. Addison felt the tears sting her eyes as she cradled their new born son in her arms._

_"He's perfect." Pete whispered as he sat down on a chair next to them and looked at him._

"_And he's ours." She smiled before she turned to look at Pete. "Thank you." she whispered._

_"Thank _you_." He smiled softly._

"_I couldn't dot his without you."_

_"And I couldn't without you."_

"_I love you, Pete, and I love our son."_

_"And I love you too. More than anything else."_

_Addison smiled before she looked back down at their son. "What do we call him?"_

_"Jamie." He smiled softly. "What do you think?"_

"_Jamie Wilder, I like it." Addison smiled._


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days later, Pete was walking out of his office in the practice and made his way to the kitchen to grab some lunch. He slowed down as he caught sight of Addison already in the kitchen eating her pasta. He watched her slightly through the glass walls of the kitchen as he walked closer. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts as she ate, just like she used to after Jamie. They had barely talked in the last couple of days, only if it was work related.

As Pete neared the door Addison looked up from her pasta and let her gaze fall on him. They just looked at each other as Pete walked into the kitchen.

"Hey." she whispered quietly before she looked back down at her pasta.

"Hey..." Pete gave a small sigh before he walked over to the fridge.

"How's your day?"

"Okay." He shrugged slightly as he scanned the fridge for food. "Yours?"

"Quiet."

Pete nodded and got some Chinese food from the day before.

"Why are you eating cold Chinese?" she asked. "You don't even like it."

"There's nothing else in there." He shrugged.

"You can have some of my pasta. It's warm."

"It's fine, you eat."

"I made more than I can eat anyway." Addison shrugged and looked at him.

"You always do." He smiled softly before he sat down at the table.

"Shut up." she mumbled slightly but smiled as she pushed her tub of pasta towards him.

"It's true." He smiled as he started to stab some of the pasta with his fork.

"Well, I always had to share with you so I started to make more so there would be enough for both of us."

"And...you just kept doing that?"

"It became a habit." She shrugged and ate another mouthful. Pete just nodded and continued to eat her pasta.

After a comfortable silence Addison spoke up. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No." Pete shook his head.

She nodded and concentrated on the pasta. "But you're happy, right?"

"I guess."

"You guess?" Addison turned her head and looked at him.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"You're not happy, are you?"

"Are you?" He looked up.

"I asked you first."

"I gave you an answer."

"You avoided going into how you feel." She looked at him. She knew how to read him.

"Because I don't know." He shrugged and continued to stab in the pasta.

"You always avoid talking about your feelings. You should open up more."

"I didn't avoid talking about my feelings, with you." He looked at her before he glanced back down at the pasta.

"But you are now." She pointed her fork at him before taking another bite.

"Yeah, well."

"Why won't you tell me now?" Addison looked at him.

"It's different now." He didn't look up at her.

"I'd still like us to be friends." Addison spoke softly and looked down as well.

"It's been five years."

"I know." She nodded. "How could I forget?"

"I'm just saying."

"If you don't want to…it's okay." She shrugged and dug her fork into her pasta again.

"No, I...didn't think you'd want to." Pete shrugged slightly.

"I think it would be a good idea for us to be friends."

"Okay." He nodded. Addison nodded as well and looked up at him as the corner of her lips twitched into a smile. Pete looked up and gave a small smile back before he continued to eat.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure." He glanced up at her again.

"Why…why did you never find someone? Like why only a few women here and there?"

"I...I don't know." He looked back down at the pasta. "None of them was right for me."

Addison nodded as she looked at him. "Do you think you'll find the right one?"

"I don't know."

"I thought I'd found the right one for me, but I hadn't."

"Sam told me about the divorce." Pete nodded slightly, still looking down. Addison sighed and let her fork lean against the side of the tub. "I'm sorry...it didn't work out." Pete offered after a while.

"It's not your fault." She shook her head. "We just weren't meant to be."

"How long were you married?"

"Just over fours years."

"And...why didn't it work?"

"He started working a lot. I didn't think much of it at first. Then I walked into his office one day to find him screwing his nurse." She glanced away slightly so he couldn't see the hurt.

Pete tensed slightly as he looked at her. "He _cheated_ on you?"

"Yes." she whispered and nodded. "He said it was only once but I heard from others that it had been happening for a while." Pete looked at her and saw the pain in her eyes and he just wanted to kill this guy. "I was so stupid." Addison put her head in her hands.

"You weren't stupid." He shook his head. "He doesn't deserve you. You deserve someone so much better."

"I thought that he loved me."

Pete sighed slightly and looked at her. Addison turned her head and looked at him. "I'm sorry." Pete whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." she whispered back and looked into his eyes.

"I am though." He looked back at her, their faces close.

"You don't have to be." She could feel his breath tickling her skin and she leaned in closer.

"Shh." Pete whispered before he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers. Addison kissed him back instantly and cupped his face softly. The kiss was soft and slow, full of emotion. It made up for the five years that they were apart from each other.

-

Naomi was standing at the reception next to Sam, handing some files to Dell before she looked up and looked through the walls of the kitchen. Sam walked up to his wife and stood next to her as he picked up his own file.

"Look." Naomi placed her hand on his arm, still looking into the kitchen. Sam looked up and followed her gaze into the kitchen. Naomi turned her head and looked at him.

"I think we should have told them sooner." He looked at his wife.

"But...she was happy."

"Not as happy as she is with him." Sam turned his gaze back to the kissing couple in the kitchen.

"She never said anything." Naomi sighed. "She didn't mention him."

"Nor did Pete."

"I didn't know. I thought it was for the best. She was happy. I thought she'd moved on. I didn't want to ruin that."

"We both thought we were doing right." Sam sighed and pulled his wife close before he kissed her forehead. Naomi sighed again and rested her head against Sam's chest. "They just need to figure it out for themselves now."

"She couldn't even deliver the baby with him the other day."

"The last time she was near him and a baby was when Jamie died." Sam whispered. "It has to be hard."

"I'm afraid it's going to be like it was in New York. That she's feeling all this pain when she's with him."

"Hey." Sam placed a finger under Naomi's chin and titled it so she looked at him. "You need to stop worrying so much. They're going to get through it."

"Yeah..." Naomi sighed and nodded her head. "I guess you're right."

"I am." Sam smiled softly at his wife. "I always am." Naomi just smiled before she turned her head and looked back at the kitchen.

---

_Addison laughed softly and leaned into Naomi's side who was also laughing. Sam and Pete continued to do this weird type of dance thing on the basket ball court with the other guys they were playing with to the song 'I Don't Feel Like Dancing'._

_"They're so stupid. I don't know them, I swear." Naomi laughed._

"_They don't even look embarrassed!" Addison started laughing even harder as they placed a hand in front of their crotch and tipped up onto their toes._

_"Oh my god." Naomi placed a hand in front of her mouth as she laughed out loud._

"_This is classic! Where's my phone? I have to film this." Addison began to rummage through her bag while she laughed._ _Sam and Pete just continued to dance stupidly in the middle of the basketball court. She switched her phone to camera mode and began to film them._ _Naomi leaned against Addison's arm, tears starting to pool in her eyes from all the laughing._

_Both women were still laughing hard as the song finished and Pete and Sam started walking over to them._

_"Did you just film that, Addi?" Sam's eyes went wide as he looked at her. She nodded at him as she tried to catch her breath from all the laughing. "No one is going to ever see this." He pointed his finger at her as they came closer._

"_I think everyone just did." She wiped her eyes as the tears formed._

_"Did you like it?" San grinned at them and moved his hips again. Addison and Naomi started laughing again and leant against each other for support._

_"We're such amazing dancers." Pete smirked as he looked at them._

"_Who knew…that we were coming…coming to watch…guys dancing!" Addison laughed._

_"I know." Naomi breathed, still not able to stop laughing._

"_It was brilliant!"_

_"So much better than watching them playing basketball."_

"_Definitely." Addison nodded and looked up at Pete._ _He rolled his eyes at them and wrapped his arms around Addison as they stopped in front of them. She laughed before she softly pressed her lips against his._ _Pete smiled and pulled her closer as he kissed her._

"_That was perfect." She smiled at him._

_"I'm glad you liked it."_

"_Would have been better if you'd had stripped." She grinned up at him._

_"In front of everyone?" He raised an eyebrow and looked around them._

_Addison laughed and playfully hit his chest. "Tonight, babe, tonight."_ _Pete smiled and leaned down to peck her lips again. She kissed him back before they pulled apart and the guys went to join the rest of their team to play basketball._ _Naomi watched them before she turned her head and grinned at Addison._

"_That was brilliant." Addison grinned._

_"It was." Naomi agreed._

"_I didn't know they had it in them."_

_"I knew they could dance. But not like that."_

"_That was classic. We so have to show it at some point."_

_"They're going to kill us." Naomi smiled._

"_But it'll be worth it." Addison grinned. "They can't stay mad at us for long anyway."_

_"No." Naomi shook her head and grinned. Addison smiled before they turned their attention and began to watch the guys play basketball._

* * *

A/N: Okay, we really couldn't resist to write that flashback. Was just too funny :D


	5. Chapter 5

Addison sniffed as she padded her way to the front door. Whoever was there was not going to give up and continued to ring her doorbell until they got an answer. She didn't want to see anyone. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts of Jamie.

She was surprised as she opened the door and saw Pete standing in front of her. Addison opened the door wider before she turned and walked back into her living room and sat back down. Pete hesitated before he walked in and closed the door behind him. She hugged a blue baby blanket close to her chest and watched as he walked into the room.

He looked at her before he sat down on the couch next to her. "Are you alright?" She shook her head before the tears started once more. Pete gave a small sigh and without giving it a second thought he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Addison instantly buried her face into his chest as she cried softly. He rested his head against hers, his strong arms holding her close to him.

"I miss him." she whispered. "I miss him so much."

"Me too."

"It's not fair. He had his whole life ahead of him. He was only two weeks old." One of her hands grasped his shirt tightly while the other clung to Jamie's baby blanket.

"I know, Addi."

Addison squeezed her eyes shut and shifted closer to him.

"It's alright, I'm here." he whispered against her hair.

"Stay with me today." she whispered. "Please."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you. Thank you." Addison clung to him tighter.

"Shh." He held her close and ran his hand up and down her back. They just sat together cuddled up on Addison's couch. They needed each other in that moment.

"Do you remember." Pete started after a while. "The first night, after we'd brought him home, and he just wouldn't settle? We kept on carry him around through the house. We stayed right next to his crib. But nothing helped. And then I took him into bed with us and he like cuddled in between us and instantly fell asleep?"

"Yeah, I do." Addison smiled softly. "We even sang to him. Then as soon as you put him between us he fell asleep."

"It took us a few days until he'd sleep in his crib."

"He hated being apart from us. I hated putting him down as well."

"We barely put him down."

"He was our little boy, our little miracle." she whispered. Pete tightened his arms around her and ran his hands up and down her back.

-

_Addison finished clearing things away in the living room before she glanced up at the clock. She saw that Jamie had been asleep for nearly two hours and that wasn't like him. She checked the baby monitor and saw that it was still on so she hadn't missed him crying._ _She glanced at the clock again before she decided to walk into his room and check on him. Addison made her way along the hallway and into the nursery where Jamie was led on his back in his crib under his blanket._ _It seemed as if he was still fast asleep as she walked closer._

"_Hey, sleepyhead." She smiled softly and pushed down the bars on his crib so she could pick him up._ _She lifted him up into her arms carefully, but he still didn't wake up. She could feel that he felt cold as she held him close and she frowned. "Jamie?"_ _He didn't move and she couldn't feel him breathing against her like usual. "Jamie, wake up, baby, please." Addison begged and softly shook him._ _She looked down into his face, but he didn't open his eyes._

"_Jamie, wake up. Come on, please, open your eyes." Panic began to fill her body as he didn't move._ _She placed a hand on his stomach and didn't feel it raise and sink like normally, she couldn't feel him breathing. "Jamie, Jamie, no, please." Addison begged as the tears began to form in her eyes. "Please, no."_

_She looked at him desperately, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't be losing one of the most precious things to her. It just couldn't be right._ _She had to do something, she couldn't let his happen._

"_Jamie, please, open your eyes for mummy, please." Addison begged as she hugged him close to her body. But there was nothing. He didn't move, didn't cry. He just lay still in her arms as she began to cry._ _She looked down at him as she quickly made her way into the living room._

_Addison did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed the phone before she called for an ambulance hoping that she wasn't too late. She couldn't be too late. _

_They couldn't lose him. They just couldn't._

-

After they had spent the whole day together, Pete and Addison lay on her bed holding hands as they looked up at her ceiling. Pete ran his hands over her knuckle lightly, neither of them speaking. Addison turned her head and just looked at him as she linked her fingers together with his. Pete took a deep breathe and closed his eyes briefly as he looked up at the ceiling.

"I've missed you." she whispered.

He turned his head and looked into her eyes. "I've missed you too, Addi."

Addison looked into his eyes before she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his softly. Pete kissed her back instantly, placing a hand on her cheek. She rolled onto her side and placed a hand on his chest as they kissed sweetly. He ran his fingers over her cheek before he slid his hand down to her waist and gently pulled her closer. Her hands grasped his shirt as she parted her lips and let his tongue slip into her mouth. He massaged her tongue with his, kissing her slowly and softly.

Her hands began to push his shirt up his body to take it off him. Pete let his hands rest on her waist, pulling her even closer to him as they kissed. She let her fingers trail over his bare chest once she had taken his shirt off and continued to kiss him. He reached down for the hem of her shirt before he started to slide it upwards. They slowly and skilfully undressed each other so they lay naked in each other's arms.

Pete held her close to him, their bodies touching everywhere, before he gently rolled them over so he was hovering above her. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist as he gently slid into her. He gently brushed his lips over her neck and chest as they started moving together. Soft moans passed her lips as she nibbled on his ear lobe while her hips met his.

They thought they were never going to do this again. They thought they would never see each other again. And now they were here, in each others arms, like all those years ago, overwhelmed by their feelings. It was like they had never been apart. Their absent from each other's lives just vanished as they connected once more.

Pete brushed some hair out of her face as he looked down into her green eyes. Addison looked back into his, her eyes full of love. They just looked at each other before Pete leaned down and tenderly kissed her lips. She cupped his face as they sweetly made love.

It wasn't long before they took each other over the edge, moans leaving their lips. They lay together in each other's arms as they came down from their highs, breathing heavily. Pete had an arm wrapped around her waist, looking down at her as they tried to return their breathing to normal. Addison's eyes were closed as her breathing slowly returned to normal. Neither of them spoke, they just lay there in silence. She opened her eyes and looked up into his as he lay above her still. He looked back down at her, a hand supporting him on the bed. Addison cupped his face again before she nuzzled her nose against his. Pete placed a hand on her cheek and pecked her lips once more.

She smiled softly and unwrapped her legs from around his waist. He looked at her before he lay down next to her. She reached down and pulled the covers up around them before she cuddled into his side and listened to his heartbeat. Pete wrapped both his arms around her and held her close, their legs tangled together.

"Will you stay tonight?" Addison whispered.

"If you want me to."

"I just…I need you here tonight." She curled her body closer into his side just like how they used to fall asleep.

"Then I'll stay."

"Thank you." she whispered. "Thank you." She let her eyes flutter closed as she lay in his arms.

---

Pete groaned slightly as Addison's alarm clock went off the next morning and he reached over her to turn it off. She gave a soft mumble and just snuggled closer to him once the room fell silent once more. Pete lay back down and closed his eyes again.

"What time is it?" she murmured against his chest.

"Seven."

"Five more minutes." Her arm tightened around his stomach.

"Yeah." he mumbled. "Five more minutes."

Addison stayed snuggled tightly into his side and didn't show any signs of moving. Pete had his eyes closed and held her. Neither of them wanted to move.

Fives minutes later and her alarm began to beep once more making them both move. Pete sighed and sat up slightly, rubbing his eyes. Addison rolled onto her back and stretched her body out. He looked around sleepily and searched for his clothes.

"Are you working today?" She asked before she gave a yawn.

"Yeah." Pete nodded.

"Okay." Addison sat up and held the covers close to her chest.

"Aren't you?" He turned and looked at her.

"Yeah." She nodded and ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay." He nodded as well as he watched her.

"I'm going to shower." She wrapped the covers around her body before she stood up from the bed.

"Okay..." He nodded. "I should probably go home. Take a shower and change."

"Yeah." Addison turned and looked at him.

"Okay." He nodded. She nodded as well and looked at him silently. "I'll, see you at work."

"Yeah, I'll see you." Addison turned and made her way into the bathroom. Pete watched her before he got dressed and left her house.

-

Addison sat in her office later day and looked up as Pete walked in.

"Hey." He gave her a small smile. "Are you busy?"

"No." She shook her head and leaned back, smiling softly back at him.

"I was thinking, we could...talk?" He asked and closed the door behind him.

"Sure…about what?" Addison watched as he walked further into the office and looked at her.

"Well, about what happened yesterday."

"Okay…" She nodded slightly and waited for him to talk.

"We slept with each other."

"I know." Addison nodded again. She would have called it more than sleeping together.

"I want you to know, that...it wasn't just sex. For me."

"Okay." She spoke quietly as she looked at him.

"I guess you knew that."

"It was a bit of a give away last night." She admitted.

"Yeah..." He glanced down slightly while Addison nodded and watched him. "Are you going to say something?"

"I…it was more than just sex."

"Do you, you know...want it to happen again? Or was it just a one time thing?"

Addison looked at him. "I…I can't. I'm sorry. I just…I'm not ready. I can't."

Pete's face fell slightly as he looked at her. "Oh...okay."

"I've just gotten divorced. It's too soon."

"No, it's fine. I just...it was...it was stupid of me to think that it was more. It wasn't. I'm sorry. Forget it." Pete turned around and walked to the door before he opened it and left her office.

"I'm sorry." Addison whispered as she watched him walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Pete!" A high pitched voice rang down the hallway making Pete cringe before he turned around to face the figure.

"Hey..." He looked at the woman in front of him. She grinned before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Rachel...what are you doing here?" He hugged her back lightly.

"I have an appointment with Dr. Montgomery."

"Oh..."

"I hear she's new." Rachel smiled at Pete. "And good."

"Yeah, she is." He nodded.

"I'm in good hands then."

"You are." He gave her a smile.

Rachel grinned before she hugged him again. "Let's go out for a drink."

"I don't know. I'm a little busy."

"Oh, come on, Pete."

"I don't know, Rachel."

"Please." She gave him her puppy dog eyes.

Pete smiled softly as he looked at her. "Fine, why not." Rachel grinned before she leaned up and kissed his cheek.

-

"Oh god." Naomi moaned slightly as she looked through the walls of the kitchen.

"What is it?" Addison looked at her friend as she took a sip of her coffee.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"Who?" Addison frowned and followed her friend's gaze.

"Rachel." Naomi stated. "She's back."

"Who's Rachel?"

"Pete's ex-girlfriend, fling thing, whatever." Naomi explained, still watching them.

"Oh…" Addison nodded slightly and looked at Rachel who seemed to be clinging off Pete.

"She's besotted with him."

"How long did it last?"

"A few months. It wasn't that serious though."

Addison nodded and tensed slightly as she saw Rachel kiss Pete's cheek. "What's she like?"

"She's pretty nice actually." Naomi shrugged slightly. "Just a little clingy."

"Why did they break up?"

"I don't really know to be honest."

Addison nodded as she continued to watch them.

Rachel touched Pete's hand slightly and played with his fingers before she jumped happily as he said something and smiled at her.

"Urgh. Why is she touching him like that?" Addison screwed her nose up in disgust.

"What is she doing?" Naomi looked up from her salad and glanced at Rachel again.

"She's…touching him everywhere." She waved her hands to emphasise her point.

"Is she?" Naomi stretched her neck slightly to get a better view.

"Yes. She's doing this little squeal and jumping as he talks. It's disgusting." Addison scoffed.

"She's pretty though."

"She has a baby face."

"You think so?"

"Yes." Addison nodded.

"Don't you think they fit?" Naomi teased. She could see how jealous Addison was.

"You've got to be kidding?" Addison looked at her friend.

"You're so jealous." Naomi smiled.

"I am not. I just want him to be happy."

"Maybe she makes him happy."

"Right…"

"You're jealous. Just admit it. It's okay to be jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Why won't you admit it?" Naomi looked at her.

"Because I'm not jealous." Addison finished her coffee before putting her empty mug into the sink.

"I saw you kissing in the kitchen the other day."

Addison froze slightly and didn't look at her friend. "It was just a kiss."

"I thought you'd tell me about it."

"I'm sorry." she sighed and turned around to look at Naomi.

"I'm your best friend and you don't tell me anything."

"We made love." Addison blurted out. "On Jamie's anniversary. He came round and spent the day."

"You made love?" Naomi repeated. Addison nodded and just looked at her friend. "What...what was it like?"

"Just like it always was." Addison smiled softly and sat down.

"That's good?"

"He asked me to try again."

"What did you say?"

"That I can't. It's too soon."

"Oh..." Naomi looked at her. "That's why he's been so miserable."

"I just…not right now." Addison shook her head and looked back out at Pete and Rachel.

"You're in love with him." Naomi glanced at her. "You always were." Addison turned her gaze back to her friend and didn't say a word. "It's true. You know it."

"He wants her." She spoke harshly and looked back at them, grimacing as she watched Rachel stick her tongue down Pete's throat.

"He wants _you,_ Addison."

"If he wanted me then why is he sticking his tongue down her throat?"

"Maybe because you made it pretty clear that you don't want to be with him?"

"I can't right now." She shook her head.

"He's waited five years."

"We both agreed to part." Addison pointed out.

"So?" Naomi looked at her.

"It was as much his idea as it was mine to part. If he still wanted me then he should have said something."

"I told him that you were happily married."

Addison looked at her friend and nodded slightly.

"Why did you sleep with him if you knew that it wouldn't be more than that?"

"I needed him. I need him. I had to be close to him."

Naomi shook her head and got up from her chair before she walked over to the sink. Addison sighed and put her head in her hands. "He is hurting. No matter whose tongue he's got stuck in his throat. He loves _you_ ."

"And I love him." Addison whispered. "I always have."

"I know." Naomi nodded.

"I just can't right now."

"Maybe you should have known that before." Naomi shrugged before she put the rest of her salad into the fridge.

"I needed him right then, Nae. I needed him."

Naomi sighed and turned around to face her. Addison buried her face into her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. "I understand that you need time...it's just...it's been five years and...why does it have to be so complicated between you two?" She sighed.

"I don't know." Addison whispered. Naomi looked at her before she glanced back out to the reception.

Rachel was looking up at Pete and twirling a strand of hair as she listened to him talk. He smiled at her before she leaned up and placed a kiss on his cheek just next to his lips.

"I need to work." Addison whispered and stood up before she left the kitchen.

-

_Addison sniffed and looked up at Pete as they stood in the bedroom, a suitcase open on the bed._ _He walked over to the closet and started to take his clothes out. She didn't say anything as she watched him pack his clothes._ _He couldn't even look at her. He had never felt like this in all his life._

"_I'll let you know when I get an offer on this place." She sniffed again._

_"You don't have to." He started to throw his things into the suitcase._

"_You get half of the money." Addison reminded him. "We bought it together." Pete just shrugged and continued to walk around in the room. "I'll let you know. I'll transfer the money to your bank account if you want."_

_"I don't mind."_

"_I'll do that then." She nodded._

_"Okay."_

_Addison saw Jamie's baby grow which had the words 'I love my daddy' printed on it and she picked it up. She held it up to her face and breathed in her son's scent before she squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't cry. "Here." she whispered. "Take this." She held the baby grow out to Pete._

_Pete lifted his head and looked at her before he took the gown from her hand. "Thank you."_

"_You should have it."_

_"Thank you." He looked down at it._

"_He was a lot like you." She spoke softly._

_"Maybe he would have become more like you though."_

"_He was a daddy's boy." Addison looked at Pete._ _Pete packed the grown into his suitcase and didn't say anything. "I'm sorry." she whispered. "I'm so sorry for everything."_

_"It's not your fault."_

"_I should have checked on him sooner."_

_"Addison, stop it, okay?"_

_She bit her lip and didn't say anything as she looked at him._

_"This is not what I _ want_. And I want you to know that." He looked back at her. "Look at you. You're not happy. If you look at me you think of him and I know how much it hurts and I get it, okay? I haven't seen you smile once during the last couple of weeks and I know that if I stay you're never going to again. And I know you want me to go."_

_Addison looked at him and felt the tears well in her eyes before they slid down her cheeks._ _He looked at her and held his own tears back as he closed his suitcase before he lifted it up from the bed._

"_I love you." she whispered. "I'm sorry."_

_"I love you." He glanced at her before he turned and walked out of the room._

_As he shut the door behind him Addison broke down and began to cry for what she had lost. She'd had everything then within two months she had lost it all._


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Pete sat in his office, staring ahead of him, lost in his thoughts as someone opened the door and walked into his office.

"Hey." Sam looked at his friend as he walked in and sat down. "I heard Rachel is back."

"Hey." Pete glanced up at him. "Yeah."

"Are you seeing her again?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"We just had a few drinks last night."

"You didn't sleep with her?" Sam knew that when it came to Rachel she was just something to screw for a couple of months.

"Well, we did go to her place afterwards."

Sam nodded and looked at his friend. "You slept together."

"Why not." Pete shrugged before he looked down at the file on his desk

"What about Addison?" he asked carefully.

"What about her?"

"You two were kissing the other day."

"It was just a kiss."

"Really? It's never been just a kiss with you two."

"She doesn't want to be with me." Pete looked up at him. "I asked her to give us a second chance, she said no. That's it."

Sam looked at his friend slightly shocked. "She actually said no?"

"Yeah, that's what she said."

"Maybe you should wait."

"She doesn't want me, Sam."

"I don't believe that." Sam shook his head.

"Ask her."

"I will if you want me to but I don't believe that she doesn't want you."

"It was stupid of me to even think she could possibly want to try again." Pete looked up at him. "I don't make her happy, Sam. I couldn't since the moment Jamie died."

"She felt guilty because she was the one with Jamie when he died."

"How often did I try to tell her that she's not the one to blame?"

"She was grieving."

"So you're saying it's my fault? I left her? I should have stayed longer?" Pete looked at Sam. "She wanted me to go."

"Talk to her, Pete." Sam looked at his friend. "Talk to her. Find out how she's feeling."

"I tried."

"Try again. Do you want to lose her for good?"

Pete sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"Go and talk to her, Pete. You two need to figure it all out."

"I can't right now."

"Why not?"

"Do you really think she's changed her opinion during the last two days?"

Sam sighed as he looked at his friend.

"I don't want any other woman." Pete mumbled slightly as he glanced down at his desk

"Tell Addison that."

Pete sighed again and looked up at Sam.

"Tell her." He urged.

"She's just going to say the same things all over again."

"Ask her how she actually feels. Ask her what she wants."

"Fine." Pete sighed again. Sam leaned back and looked at his friend. "What?"

"You'll be a fool to let her go."

"I'm not going to, okay?" Pete got up from his chair. "I tried for the past five years to do without her."

"And now she's here. She's here and you can fight for her." Sam nodded.

"I will." Pete looked at him.

"Good." Sam smiled. "Good." Pete just looked at him and nodded. Sam smiled and just hoped that they could sort everything out.

-

That night, Naomi and Sam decided to have a spontaneous little party at their place with everyone from the practice. By the time that Pete had arrived, Addison had already had four drinks. He raised an eyebrow as he walked through the living room and looked into the kitchen where the women downed Tequila shots and mixed cocktails before he joined the guys on the patio.

"Pete!" They grinned at him before Sam handed him a beer.

"Thanks man." Pete gave a smile as he sat down. "What's up with the women?"

"They're getting drunk."

"Fun." He nodded as he took a sip from his cold beer.

"Oh yeah." Cooper smirked.

Pete rolled his eyes and glanced into the kitchen again, seeing Addison downing another Tequila. She pulled a face as the liquid burnt her throat before Naomi poured her a cocktail. "I swear Addison is going to break down if she keeps drinking like that." Pete stated.

"We're not going to be the one to stop her." Cooper shrugged.

"She's not going to stop anyway."

Cooper shrugged again and took a swig of his beer. Pete sighed slightly and did the same before he put the bottle down.

Inside the kitchen, the girls were laughing as they drank.

"Are you still able to walk, Addi?" Naomi laughed as she watched her friend. Addison just stuck her tongue out at her friend as she felt the room spin a little.

"Why don't the guys drink Tequila?" Violet pouted slightly as she leaned against the counter.

"Because they're pussys." Addison mumbled.

"We have to get them to." Violet decided. "Are they all here already?" Addison nodded and took another sip of her cocktail. Naomi just grinned as she watched them. "Let's go get them drinking then." Violet took hold of Naomi's hand and dragged her outside as Pete walked in.

"Where are they going?" Pete turned and watched them. Addison shrugged and reached a hand out for him as she stood up. "Is there any Tequila left or have you drank all of it?" He smiled as he took hold of her hand. She reached out and held up the bottle for him to see before she leaned into his chest. "Still some left then." He smiled softly. Addison nodded as she looked up at him. "Are you alright?" He looked back at her.

"Why did I let you go?"

"What?" He asked softly.

"Why did I let you walk away?" She put the bottle down and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't know." He shook his head.

"I was so happy with you."

"I was happy with you too."

"I was happy with you though." Addison looked into his eyes.

"I was never happier than I was with you."

"Derek didn't make me happy, not like you did."

"You're only saying this because you're drunk." He gave her a tiny smile as he looked down at her.

"I'm not." She shook her head. "I only married him to get over you."

"Really?" he asked quietly.

"Yes." Addison hiccupped and tightened her arms around his neck. "I love you."

Pete slid his arms around her waist and looked down into her eyes. "You do?"

"Yes. I want to have your babies. Oh wait, I already did." She giggled slightly. He smiled and rolled his eyes at her. "I want you to make love to me everyyyyyyyyyyyyyy night." Addison gave another hiccup as she grinned at him.

"We used to do that." Pete smiled softly.

"Then let's do that now."

"You're drunk, Addi."

"Noooo." She giggled.

"Yes you are." He nodded.

"Noooo."

"You are." He smiled before he kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Pete, so much. I miss you."

"I love you too, Addi."

"Kiss me." she whispered.

"You're not going to regret it in the morning?" He ran his fingers over her cheek.

"No." Addison shook her head. "I can never regret you."

"Okay then." Pete whispered before he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers. She tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him back tenderly. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and held her close to him.

"I love you." she breathed into the kiss. "Don't ever leave me."

"I love you so, so much." he whispered softly against her lips.

"Take me home." she whispered.

"Okay." He nodded. Addison grinned and kissed him again.

--

_Pete came home after a long day at the hospital and closed the front door behind him as he slipped his shoes off and put his bag aside. _

_"Addi?" He called as he walked further into the house. He made his way through the house and into the bedroom where he found her sat cross legged on the bed._ _"Hey." He gave a smile as he walked towards her. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Thinking." she spoke quietly and watched him walk over to her. "Sit down."_

_"What's wrong?" He looked at her carefully as he sat down on their bed. Addison took hold of Pete's hand tightly in each of her own and looked into his eyes. "Addi, what is it?" He got worried by the look in her eyes._

"_I went to the doctor today." She started and watched his reaction._

_"Why? What's wrong?" He started to panic slightly._

_Addison bit her lip before she took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."_

_"Pregnant?" Pete's eyes widened as he looked at her. She nodded and subconsciously held a breath as she looked at him._ _"But...you're on the pill. Aren't you?"_

"_It's not a hundred percent effective though. There's a small chance that you can still get pregnant, and I'm that small chance."_

_Pete just nodded as he looked at her, not knowing what to say. Addison looked at him before she dropped her gaze and began to fiddle with the bed sheets nervously._

_"You should have told me. I would have gone to the doctor with you."_

"_I wasn't sure." she whispered. "I didn't want to freak you out if I wasn't."_

_"So you freaked out alone."_

"_I…yeah." Addison whispered and nodded._ _Pete looked at her before he leaned forward and pulled her closer by the waist. She shifted her gaze from the sheets and looked up at his face._

_"You don't have to be afraid or freaked out."_

"_Do…do you mind?" she whispered quietly._

_"We can do this."_

_Addison looked at him before she smiled softly. "I love you."_

_"And I love you."_

"_We're having a baby." she whispered and placed a hand on her stomach._ _Pete smiled softly and placed a hand on top of hers. Addison leaned her forehead against his before she nuzzled his nose with hers._

_"I love you so much." he whispered softly._

"_And I love you, so, so much."_

_Pete smiled before he gently cupped her face and kissed her._

-

Addison giggled and clung to Pete as he unlocked her front door and helped her walk inside. He closed the door behind them and put her keys on the commode in her hallway. Her arms were tightly around his neck and refused to let go.

"Everything alright?" He smiled softly as he looked down at her.

"Everything would be just frosty if you were naked." Addison grinned widely and looked back at him.

Pete smiled and rolled his eyes at her. "Well, too bad I'm fully clothed." He joked.

"Hmm, I think you should get undressed." She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and stumbled slightly.

"And I think you should go to bed, you can barely stand."

"Only if you come with me." Addison grasped hold of his shirt.

"You should sleep." He looked at her. "Are you going to shower first?"

"I'm going to get you naked." She grinned wickedly and tugged on his shirt.

"You should really sleep." He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her cheek.

"Come with me." Addison whined and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'll help you upstairs."

She grinned before she placed her lips to his.

"Let's go upstairs." Pete mumbled. Addison wrapped her legs around Pete's waist as he carried her up the stairs. He had one hand just under her bottom, the other one wrapped around her waist as he kicked open the door to her bedroom. She mumbled something before she began to kiss his neck. "Addi." Pete smiled softly. She continued to kiss his neck and sucked softly as he lay her down on the bed. "Addi, you've got to stop this." he whispered.

"I don't want to."

"We shouldn't do this." He pulled away from her.

Addison looked at him before her expression changed and she pushed him away from her. "So you'll go and screw Rachel but you won't screw me!"

"What?" Pete looked at her.

"Am I not good enough anymore? Do you only want to screw her from now on?"

"Don't be stupid, Addi."

"You went and screwed her the other night!" she yelled. "You screwed her without a second thought but you won't screw me! What is it? Is my body not good enough because I carried our son for nine months? Is it because it was my fault he died?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Addison?" He looked at her in disbelief. "I don't want Rachel. I don't want any other freaking woman. I want _you_ ! You are gorgeous. But you are drunk, that's why."

Addison just sat on her bed and looked at him. "Get out!"

"No." He shook his head at her.

"Get out!"

"I am not going anywhere, okay?"

"Out!" She threw a pillow at him.

"No." He caught the pillow and looked at her.

"You don't want me! If you wanted me you wouldn't have left!"

"You wanted me to go."

"No I didn't!" Addison cried. "I wanted you to stay."

"You never said anything." He looked at her.

"Because you were so determined to go."

"I couldn't make you happy. You didn't want me anymore."

"Yes I did want you! I wanted you and our son." She looked at him through her tears.

"If you'd said that I would never have left, Addison."

"You just decided and left!"

"That's not true!"

"If you had wanted to stay then you would have fought. My Pete wouldn't have walked as easily."

"You have no idea how much I loved you." He looked at her. "I was watching you falling apart a little more each day. And it was my fault. I couldn't do that, okay? I just couldn't."

"So it was better to just walk and let me self destruct on my own?" Addison whispered and sniffed. "Just go, Pete. I want to be alone."

"You didn't stop me. _You_ didn't want me." He looked at her before he turned to the door.

"I did want you. I only ever wanted you and Jamie but I lost both of you." Addison turned and buried her face into her pillow. Pete sighed and closed his eyes briefly before he turned his head and looked at her. Her body shook slightly as she cried quietly.

"I love you." Pete spoke quietly. "I always have and I always will. I don't want any other woman. All I want is you." She sniffed and curled up into a ball as she cried. "Addi..." Pete sighed. He hated seeing her like this. Addison just continued to cry quietly. "I'm not going to go now."

"Just go." she whispered. "You want to go."

"I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Don't tell me what I want and don't." He walked further into the room again.

"If you wanted me you wouldn't have slept with her or left me."

"You told me you didn't want to be with me anymore."

"I never said that." She sniffed. "I said I couldn't right now."

"That sounds pretty much the same to me."

Addison curled up tighter into a ball and didn't reply.

"I didn't want to sleep with her."

"But you did."

"I just can't go through all of this all over again."

Addison let out a sob and buried her face further into her pillow to try and stifle them so he couldn't hear. Pete looked at her before he walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge, turning her head so she was facing him. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip to keep her sobs at bay. He wiped her tears from her cheek before he leaned down and softly kissed her. She instantly kissed him back and cupped his face.

"I'm sorry." Pete whispered as he continued to kiss her tenderly. Addison didn't reply, she just let him continue to kiss her.


	8. Chapter 8

Addison had quietly gotten herself ready and slipped out of the house before Pete woke up. She drove to the practice and parked her car before she made her way inside. She got out of the elevator and made her way past the reception before she walked towards her office. Addison walked in and gave a sigh before she flopped down onto her back on the couch. Her eyes fluttered closed as she lay there.

It was still early in the morning and quiet in the practice. Addison gave another small sigh and pulled the blanket that lay on the back of the couch down over her. Her head felt a little cloudy from last night, but she could remember everything that had happened.

She could remember her clinging to Pete, her kissing his neck, him saying no, her pushing him away. The crying, the yelling, him holding her as they fell asleep.

She curled up on the couch slightly before she closed her eyes tiredly. Addison pulled the blanket up over her body and felt herself drift back off to sleep in her office.

-

Two hours later, there was a soft knock on her office door before it opened and someone walked in. "Addi." Naomi whispered softly as she leaned down to her. "Addi, wake up."

"Hmm." Addison mumbled before she stretched her body out and pulled the blanket down so she could look at her friend.

"Why are you sleeping here?" Naomi looked at her.

"I feel asleep." she murmured. "My head hurts."

"That's the tequila."

"I know. Do you have aspirin?"

"In my office I think."

"Okay." Addison nodded slightly and stood up. They walked out of Addison's office and into Naomi's where she started to look for aspirin.

"Thanks." Addison mumbled and took the aspirin.

"So..." Naomi started. "Pete took you home, yeah?"

"Yeah, he did." She nodded.

"Good." Naomi nodded as well.

"Yeah, he made sure I got home in one piece."

"Good..." She nodded again as she looked at Addison. Addison sighed before she looked up at her friend. "What?" Naomi asked carefully.

"Nothing. I just…I shouldn't drink."

"Oh…"

"I just embarrass myself." She sighed and sat down with her head in her hands.

"What did you do?"

"I tried to sleep with Pete."

"Oh..." Naomi looked at her. "What did he do?"

"He said no." Addison sighed and closed her eyes.

"Because you were drunk?"

"That's what he says."

"You don't think that's true?"

"He screwed Rachel, didn't he?"

"But you're not Rachel."

"He'll happily screw her but not me." Addison pointed out and looked at her friend.

"Rachel is just some woman, Addi." Naomi looked back at her. "With you he's in love."

"He still screwed her but wouldn't touch me." She stood up from the couch.

"That's ridiculous, Addi." Naomi shook her head.

"But that's what happened."

"But you can't seriously think he doesn't _want_ to. I don't believe that."

"I don't know. I don't know anything anymore." Addison looked at her friend before she left the office. Naomi sighed and watched her walk away.

-

Later that morning, Addison walked down the hallway and caught sight of Pete. He was just about to walk out of his office, reading a file as he did. She hesitated whether to walk past him or not. Pete closed the file and glanced up, looking right into her face. Addison stopped and looked back at him. He slowed down slightly as they looked at each other. She held the folder up before she carried on walking to reception. Pete sighed and walked the same way, handing Dell the file he was carrying.

The two of them stood at reception both reading their own files, not looking at each other. Dell sat on his chair and watched them slightly, noticing the tension. Addison turned around and walked off with her file before Pete followed her a few seconds later.

"Addi, wait." Pete sighed as he walked after her. She stopped but didn't turn around to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." She shook her head.

"You're ignoring me."

Addison sighed and turned to face him.

"You just left this morning without saying anything."

"I had to work."

"You could have woken me up."

"Why?" She looked at him. "You were sleeping."

"Since when do you start working this early?"

Addison just shrugged as she looked at him. Pete sighed and glanced down slightly. "Look, I made a huge show of myself last night and I'd rather not remember it."

"You just drank too much." He shook his head.

"Yeah…" She nodded slightly.

"It's fine, you didn't do anything."

"I just embarrassed myself." She placed a hand against her door before she pushed it and walked into her office.

"So you're just ignoring me now?" He held the door open and looked at her.

"I'm not ignoring you." Addison placed the file on her desk before she sat down.

"Yeah, whatever." He turned and let the door fall close before he walked back to his own office. She sighed before she put her head back in her hands.

---

_Addison sat up in bed as she heard the front door open and close before footsteps were heard walking up the stairs._ _She heard them coming closer before the bedroom door opened quietly and a figure walked inside. She leaned over and switched on the bedside lamp, looking at Pete as the room was illuminated._

_"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you." He looked back at her._

"_Where were you?"_

_"Out with Sam. I told you."_

"_You said you'd be back by midnight. It's three am." Addison looked at him annoyed._

_"I'm sorry. You were sleeping anyway."_

"_No, I wasn't." She shook her head._

_"Why didn't you call?"_

"_I did. You didn't answer." Addison pointed out._

_"I didn't hear it, I'm sorry."_

"_You promised me you'd be home, Pete. You promised."_

_"I'm sorry." He sighed. "It was fun, Sam wanted to stay longer, so we did."_

"_I am six months pregnant. In three months time we are going to be parents. I needed you here with me so I could feel safe but instead you were out with your friends getting drunk!"_

_"I am not drunk."_

"_No, but you've been drinking." She looked at him annoyed._

_"So? Am I not allowed to drink anymore?"_

"_Yes, but when you say you're going to be home at midnight then you should be home then or at least call or answer the phone when I call! I've been led here worrying about you!"_

_"I'm sorry I didn't call." He sighed._

"_You can be such an insensitive jerk at times."_

_"I barely go out anymore, I come home late once and I'm an insensitive jerk?!"_

"_We're going to be parents! We have to think of this baby! You didn't bother to call or answer my call!"_

_"Are you saying I am not thinking of this baby? Are you serious, Addison?"_

"_No! I am not saying that! Urgh! You're so infuriating!"_

_"I am _ always_ here. I try my best and give you everything you need. I go out in the middle of the night to get you your weird cravings. I do everything I can, Addison. And I go out once and come home late and you bitch around like I'm doing this every freaking night."_

"_You promised me, Pete, and you broke that!"_

_Pete sighed and shook his head before he carried on walking towards the bathroom._

"_That's right, just walk away from this." _

_"Just go back to sleep." he mumbled and disappeared in the bathroom._

"_Urgh." Addison pushed the covers off her body before she stood up from the bed._ _Pete was standing in front of the sink in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. She rubbed her bump slightly as she padded her way out of the bedroom._ _Pete rinsed his mouth before he got undressed and quickly stepped under the shower. Addison made her way down into the kitchen where she made herself cheese and crackers and sighed. This was not how their night was meant to be._

---

Later that day, Pete made his way into the kitchen of the practice where Naomi and Sam where already sitting, drinking coffee

"Hey, how did your patient go?" Sam asked as Pete walked in.

"Good." Pete shrugged as he walked over to the coffee machine.

"Good." Sam smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Pete poured some coffee into a cup before he took a sip and walked over to the fridge to find something to eat.

"Are you okay?" Naomi frowned as she watched him.

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem it."

"Just pissed." He shrugged. "But never mind."

"Why are you pissed?" she asked carefully.

"Ask Addison." He got a salad from the fridge before he sat down.

"We're asking you."

"I have no idea what's wrong with this woman. That's it."

"What's happened?" Naomi asked carefully while she looked at Pete.

"When she was drunk she said some things. Now she's embarrassed and ignores me."

"We all say things that we're embarrassed of when drunk."

"Tell her, not me."

Naomi sighed and looked at Pete.

"I told her I love her. I told her she's the only one I want to be with. It's like, she doesn't care, she doesn't hear it. All she worried about last night was that I slept with Rachel, but not with her."

"I don't know why." Naomi shook her head. "I don't always understand her at times."

"Well, nor me." Pete continued to stab in his food.

"How did you get her to go out with you the first time?"

"The first time we met?" Pete looked up at them.

"Yes." Naomi nodded.

"Well, I just kissed her."

"And then what?" She prompted.

"Then she asked if I had them to grab a coffee."

"I know it took longer than the first day you met for her to agree to date you."

"I just didn't give up."

"Maybe you should try that then." Naomi looked at Pete as she stood up. "Be spontaneous. Take her away on holiday or something. You know her, Pete. You know what she wants." She placed her cup on the side before she left the kitchen. Pete sighed as he watched her before he continued to eat.

"I think you know what you need to do." Sam looked at Pete.

"I don't." Pete looked back at him.

"You should." Sam nodded.

"I don't know." He shook his head.

"Why not? What's stopping you?"

"What if it's too soon?"

"It's not too soon." Sam shook his head.

"She's not even talking to me properly. I can't."

"Yes you can. You've waited too long, Pete."

Pete sighed as he looked at his friend. "Yeah..."

"Do it, Pete." Sam slapped him on the back. "It's what's right."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Ah, I am soooooo sorry for the lack of updates. Life has just been so hectic lately, like seriously hectic. I'll try and get up the next chapter within the next few days. I am really sorry that you've all had to wait so long. I hope this makes up for it!

Enjoy!

* * *

Addison padded her way out of her kitchen and towards her front door which she pulled open to see Pete stood on her doorstep.

"Hey." He gave a smile as he looked at her.

"What are you doing here?" She stood and looked at him shocked.

"I'm here to take you somewhere."

"Take me somewhere? I have to work. Where are you taking me?"

"You don't have to work and you'll see."

"Pete!" She watched as he walked into her house and made his way up her stairs.

"I'm going to pack your suitcase." He called as he reached the top of the stairs and walked into her bedroom. Addison shut her front door before she ran up the stairs after him to find him in her bedroom with her suitcase open. "You get ready in the meanwhile." He told her as he walked over to her closet and opened it.

"What are you doing?" She crossed her arms and watched him.

"I'm packing."

"Who even says I'm going anywhere?"

"Me."

"You can't just waltz in here and declare that." Addison watched as he pulled open a drawer and looked inside of it.

"Well, but I am." He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the underwear inside.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes widened slightly as he picked up one of her thongs.

"I am packing." He smiled.

"Do you mind?" Addison walked over to him and grabbed the thong from his hands.

"Let me pack." He took the thong back. "You go get ready."

"You're going through my underwear."

"Well, you're probably going to need some."

"I still haven't agreed to this." She took her thong back, put it in the drawer and shut it. Pete sighed and looked at her. "Either way, you're not going through my underwear." Addison looked at him.

"I've seen it before."

"That was when we were together."

"I don't get why you're acting like this."

Addison looked at him before she pulled the drawer back open. "How long are we going for?"

"Five days."

"Okay." She nodded. "What is the weather going to be like? What are we going to do?"

"It's warm there."

Addison sighed and looked at him. "Give me more to go on."

"Just take some underwear. What does it matter what we're going to do for choosing underwear?"

"Because I only wear certain underwear under certain clothes."

"Oh, right." He rolled his eyes and smiled slightly.

"So, tell me." She looked at him again.

"Just take casual clothes. You won't need a lot of fancy things."

"And what if I want to look fancy?"

He sighed. "Then take fancy things."

"You're not helpful, you know." Addison looked at him before she selected some underwear.

"I was going to pack, you won't let me."

"You were going through my underwear."

Pete rolled his eyes at her annoyed before he turned and walked to the bathroom.

She placed her underwear in her suitcase before she frowned at him. "What are you doing now?"

"I'm going to pack your make up and stuff."

"I stopped keeping my make-up in the bathroom a few years ago." She walked over to her closet and pulled out a dress. Pete ignored her and walked into the bathroom were he started to collect her shower gel, her shaver, her body lotion and everything else she was probably going to need when she went away.

"I need the bathroom if you want me to get ready."

"Then use it."

"You're in it." She pointed out and watched him.

"Have you packed all your clothes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I thought you were going to do that."

He sighed and walked out of the bathroom again before he started to take clothes from her closet and put it into the suitcase.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She rolled her eyes. "This is your idea."

"I didn't know I was allowed to go through your clothes."

Addison sighed before she walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. Pete continued to take clothes out of her closet and put them into her suitcase on the bed.

-

An hour later and Addison was all packed and ready to go. Pete carried her things down the stairs and out of the front door to his car.

"Where are we going?" She looked at him as she followed him.

"You'll see."

"You're not going to blindfold me, right?" She raised an eyebrow as they got into his car.

"Would you like that?" He turned the key and pulled out of the parking lot.

"No." She screwed her nose up. "I'd rather not."

"Okay then."

Addison nodded and looked out of the window as they drove along. "How did you get Nae to agree to this?"

"That wasn't that hard."

"What did you bribe her with?" Addison raised an eyebrow.

"I did not have to bribe her with anything."

"What did you do then?" She looked at him.

"I just told her I was going to take you somewhere for a couple of days."

"And she agreed?" Addison was surprised.

"Yeah."

"Oh…that was good then." She nodded.

"It was."

Addison nodded and just enjoyed the journey.

-

Hours later and Pete and Addison entered the lobby of their hotel. They checked in before they made their way up to the room and put their bags down. Pete had booked one hotel room with two single beds that could have been put together as one if needed.

"How long have you planned this?" Addison smiled softly at him.

"Just a couple of days." He shrugged slightly

"Is there a reason for this?"

"I want to spend time with you."

Addison looked at him before she nodded.

"Yeah…" Pete shifted slightly.

"So, are we going anywhere today?"

"We could go down the beach, or there's a pretty big shopping street in town that we could take a look at, and the old town is supposed to be really nice as well." Pete suggested.

"Let's do some shopping, see the old town then do the beach." Addison smiled at him.

"Okay." Pete smiled back. She grinned before they left the hotel room together.

---

_After dating for two months, Pete had decided to take Addison away for a few days, just the two of them. They had gone to a cottage in the country side so they could be alone._

_"Morning beautiful." Pete whispered softly as he woke up, feeling Addison's smile against his neck._

"_Morning." She grinned and snuggled closer to him as she felt the cold air breeze under the covers._

_"How did you sleep?" He smiled as he held her close._

"_Hmm, I would have slept better if someone hadn't hogged the covers." Addison teased as she clung to him tightly._

_"Did I do that? I'm sorry." He dropped a kiss on her hair._

"_I was very cold."_

_"Didn't I warm you?"_

"_No." She pouted. "You rolled yourself up in the covers."_

_"Aw I'm sorry, baby." He tightened his arms around her._

"_You better be." Addison mumbled and snuggled close to him._

_"How can I make it up?"_

"_Hmm. Make me warm now."_

_Pete smiled softly and ran his hand down her back and over her arms as he held her._

"_Who thought it would be so cold here."_

_"It's the country side."_

"_But it's really cold."_

_"I can turn the heater higher."_

"_Not yet." She tightened her arms around his body._ _Pete smiled softly and placed a kiss on her cheek._

"_How did you find this place?" Addison whispered after they had been led in silence for a while._

_"I asked my parents and looked at some places in the internet."_

"_Hmm, it's wonderful here."_

_"I'm glad you like it."_

"_I could like anywhere so long as it's with you." She grinned._

_"If you had told me before it would have saved me a lot of effort." He smiled._

"_Shut up." She slapped his chest lightly._

_"No, I'm glad I brought you here."_

"_Me too." Addison smiled softly as she lay snuggled up to him._ _Pete buried his face into her hair and held her as close as he could, warming her._

---

When Addison and Pete returned to their hotel room that night they were tired and exhausted from the journey and all the walking they did during the day. They had spent the day in town together, before they decided to take a walk on the beach and grabbed something to eat, just enjoying their time together. They both changed into their pyjamas before they each climbed into their beds tiredly, ready to sleep the whole night.

"That was a nice day." Pete smiled softly as he looked over at Addison in her own bed.

"It was." she mumbled tiredly. Pete looked at her before he turned and switched the light on his nightstand off. "Night." she murmured and snuggled down into her bed.

"Night." Pete whispered before he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

After about ten minutes, once Pete had drifted off to sleep on his side, Addison got out of her bed and tiptoed over to his where she slid in behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his neck. She closed her eyes and took in his scent, snuggling close. Her lips curved into a content smile as she snuggled close to him and tangled her legs with his.

Pete stirred lightly and placed his hand on top of hers, still sleeping. Addison placed a light kiss on his back before she let herself drift off to sleep as well.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning, Addison was still curled tightly into Pete's back as he slowly woke up. He blinked a few times and looked around as he felt Addison's breath tickling his neck. As he tried to move she just tightened her grip around him. He yawned slightly and placed a hand on top her hers, trying to loosen her grip gently. Addison wasn't budging though. Her grip kept tight around him the whole time.

He gave a tired smile and stretched as he tried to turn in her arms. Her tight grip made it hard and every time he moved she snuggled closer. He could have just turned but he didn't want to wake her. Instead the two of them just lay together how they were. He placed his hands on top of hers and gently linked their fingers.

Pete had missed them lying curled up together. He had missed waking up with her in the morning, just being close to her. He missed her. He just wanted her back in his arms where he'd never let her go again. He hated the back and forth they had been doing during the last weeks. Pete wanted her to see what they could have together again and let him in. He needed her to let him in. She was his everything and there was no way he could lose her again.

Slowly Addison began to stir and he could feel her movements as she woke up. He smiled softly as he heard her mumbling something before she gave a contented sigh. Addison buried her face more into his back and relaxed her grip a little. Pete ran his fingers over her arm lightly, his other hand still holding hers.

"Morning." she murmured into his back.

"Morning." he whispered.

Addison gave a yawn before she stretched her body out behind him. Pete did the same before he turned onto his back slowly. She lay on her side and just looked at him sleepily.

"How did you sleep?" he asked softly as he looked back at her.

"Hmm, perfectly. You?" She let her eyes flutter closed again.

"Pretty good." He watched her

"These beds aren't very big though."

"Because they're meant to be for one person."

"I've seen single beds bigger than this."

"I had enough space." He shrugged slightly.

"I didn't." she murmured and yawned again. Pete looked at her before he glanced up at the ceiling. "What are your plans for today?" Addison opened her eyes again and watched him.

"We could go swimming down the beach." He suggested.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that." She smiled softly.

"Good." Pete looked at her and smiled back.

"Just let me shower first." Addison stretched her body out and gave another yawn.

"Okay." He nodded and watched her. Slowly she got up from the bed and padded her way into the bathroom. Pete just stayed in bed and watched her disappearing inside.

-

Two hours later and the two of them made their way across the beach. It was a very hot and sunny day so Addison was wearing just a bikini and a sarong. They walked through the hot sand before choosing a place where they put their bags and towels down.

"Rub lotion into me?" Addison smiled softly and held the sun lotion bottle out to him.

"Sure." He smiled back and took the bottle.

"Thanks." She slipped the straps of her bikini top down so he could rub the lotion into her shoulders. He put some lotion onto his hands before he started to rub it into her. Her eyes dropped closed as she felt his hands rub the lotion in and massage her shoulder at the same time. He ran his fingers over her silky skin, rubbing lotion into her shoulders and her back.

"Thank you." Addison whispered. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled softly.

"Thank you for bringing me here."

"You don't have to thank me."

"I do." Addison nodded and turned her head to look at him.

"Do you like it?"

"I do." She smiled softly.

"I'm glad."

Addison grinned before she lay back on her beach towel and put her sunglasses on. Pete smiled softly and watched her as he sat on his towel. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun on her body. Pete looked at her and lay down as well. They lay close to each other on the beach, just like they used to.

-

A while later Pete stood at the beach bar to get drinks for Addison and him. He leant against the bar as he waited and caught sight of a girl who walked over to him. She was walking directly in his direction, smiling at him.

"Hey." She leaned her hip against the side and looked at him.

"Hey." He looked back at her.

"I'm Lucy."

"Pete." He gave a polite smile.

"Nice to meet you." She grinned. "How long are you here for?"

"A couple more days."

"Aww, now that's a shame." Lucy moved closer to him. Pete gave a small smile and stepped back slightly. "Hey, you should come clubbing tonight." She suggested and moved closer to him again.

"Erm, I don't know, we'll see."

"Hey." Addison made her way over to them and slipped her hand into Pete's.

"Hey." Pete smiled down at her as she linked their fingers together.

"Have you got our drinks?" Addison glanced at Lucy slightly before she looked up at Pete.

"Yep." He nodded and took hold of their glasses. She smiled before she took hold of her glass and kept hold of his hand as they walked away from the bar. Lucy just stood and watched them walk away, looking at Addison annoyed.

"Who was that?" Addison asked curiously.

"I've no idea." He shrugged lightly. "She just started talking to me." Addison nodded as they continued to walk along. Pete smiled softly and took a sip of his drink. They held hands softly and let a comfortable silence settle over them as they enjoyed their time together.

---

_Addison nervously looked at herself in the mirror while her hands shook slightly at her sides._ _She looked herself up and down before she glanced at the clock on the wall. He had to be there every minute._

_It was her first date with Pete and she had never felt so nervous before in her life. They had been friends for two months but they had never been on a date before._

_She turned back to the mirror and took one last critical look at herself when there was a knock on the door. Addison took a deep breath before she walked to her front door and pulled it open._

_"Hey." Pete smiled at her before he let his eyes wander down her body in amazement, she looked breathtaking._

"_Hey." A small blush crept onto her cheeks as she watched him looking at her in amazement._

_"You look beautiful." He smiled softly._

"_Thanks." She smiled back. "You look good too."_

_"Thanks." He smiled. "Ready to go?"_

"_Yes." Addison nodded and picked up her purse before they left._ _They got into Pete's car before he pulled out and they drove along._

"_So where are we going?" she asked after they had been driving for ten minutes._

_"A nice restaurant near the harbour."_

_Addison smiled softly and enjoyed the ride._

_"And then maybe somewhere else, but I'm not going to tell you that one." He smiled._

"_Now that's not fair." She pouted playfully._

_"You'll have to wait and see."_

"_I hate having to wait."_

_"I know." He smiled softly._

"_Can I have a hint?"_

_"Hmm. I don't know."_

_Addison turned her head and pouted at him._

_"Don't look at me like that." He smiled softly as he glanced at her._

"_But I want to know."_

_"I know you do."_

"_Just one hint, please?" She batted her eye lashes._

_Pete smiled and rolled his eyes at her before he looked back at the street. "Fine."_

"_Yay!" Addison grinned and waited._

_"It's somewhere high above."_

_She frowned as she looked at him._ _He just smiled and didn't say anything more. "High above?" she questioned. "Where are you taking me?"_

_"You got one hint, that's it."_

"_How am I meant to guess from that?"_

_"You're not meant to guess. It's a surprise."_

_Addison rolled her eyes and smiled softly._ _Pete smiled and they continued to drive in silence before he pulled into a parking lot near the restaurant. They made their way inside where they sat down and ordered their food._

_"Do you like it here?" Pete asked as Addison sipped on her wine. "I didn't want to go somewhere too fancy."_

"_I love it." She smiled softly. "How did you find this place?"_

_"My brother told me about it." He smiled sheepishly._

"_Well, then your brother has good taste."_

_"I'm glad you like it."_

"_I do." Addison smiled._ _Pete smiled back at her before he took a sip of his wine._

_They enjoyed their meal together and enjoyed the fact that it was just them._

---

Addison curled tighter into a ball as she heard the thunder ring through her and Pete's hotel room. The bolt of lighting illuminated the room from the darkness that had settled over it hours before. Pete was still asleep in his bed, not noticing the thunderstorm that was going on outside. She gave a gasp and pulled the covers tighter.

The rain was striking against the windows of the room loudly and you could see the trees in front of the window bending from the wind. A small whimper passed Addison's lips and a louder clap of thunder was heard.

The thunder was so loud that even Pete woke up from his sleep and looked around himself sleepily before he was blinded by the lightning that illuminated the room once again. A small sniff came from Addison's bed as she hugged herself tighter. Pete turned his head and looked over at her. He knew how scared she was of thunderstorms.

Another clap of thunder rang through the room followed shortly by lightening.

"Addi?" Pete asked quietly.

"Yes?" she whispered and tried to sound like she wasn't crying.

"Are you alright?" He asked, although he knew she wasn't.

"I…I'm fine." Addison gave a small sniff.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded and hugged her covers close. Pete gave a small sigh as he looked into the darkness of the room. Both of them just stayed led in their beds as they listened to the storm. It was quiet for a while and there was nothing but the rain before another clap of thunder was heard, ringing through their room loudly. Addison gave another whimper and squeezed her eyes shut. Pete looked over at her before he sat up in bed.

Pete had spent many times comforting Addison during a thunderstorm. He knew how scared she was and he was not going to leave her alone with her fears. As another clap of thunder was heard he got up from his bed. Quietly he made his way over to her bed in his shirt and a pair of boxers he slept in. Addison turned her head as she felt him slide in behind her and wrap his arms around her waist. He gently pulled her close to him, holding her. She turned in his arms so she faced him.

"It's okay, I'm here." he whispered and brushed some hair out of her face.

"I'm scared." she whispered.

"I know, but you don't have to be."

"I still am."

"I'm here."

Addison nodded before she moved closer to his body. Pete looked down at her and tightened his arms around her. She jumped as she heard more thunder and grasped hold of his shirt tightly.

"It's okay." he whispered soothingly and ran a hand up and down her back.

"Pete." Addison looked up into his eyes. "I need you."

"But I'm here." He looked back into hers.

"No, I _need_ you."

Pete just looked at her and smiled softly.

"Please." Addison whispered and looked back at him.

"Because there's a thunderstorm?" He asked and moved his face even closer to hers.

"And because I love you." She closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his.

Pete looked at her and ran his fingers tenderly down her face before he kissed her. Softly she kissed him back and pressed her body close to his. He had a hand on the back of her head, the other one wrapped around her waist as they kissed softly. Slowly she let her fingers trail over his t-shirt clad chest before she began to push it up, off his body. Pete let her take his shirt off before he returned his lips to hers and slid his hand down her side, slipping it under her top.

They continued to kiss tenderly as they gently undressed each other while they lay on their sides facing each other. Pete held her close to him as they let their hands wander over each other's body while they kissed deeply.

Addison turned them over so Pete was hovering above her. They didn't break the kiss once.

"I love you." Pete whispered into the kiss, his hands gently brushing over her skin.

"And I love you." she whispered back before she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He slowly guided himself into her, filling her completely. Addison let herself adjust to him before they began to move with each other perfectly. Pete pushed into her slowly, his lips brushing over her neck and chest softly. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He breathed against her skin heavily, their hips moving against one another.

Addison moved her head and pressed her lips softly against his as they sweetly made love. They kissed slowly but passionately, putting all their feelings into the kiss. They moved just how they always had. They moved just how they liked it. They moved as them.

It wasn't much longer before their orgasms washed over their bodies at the same time, moans leaving their lips. They breathed heavily as they lay in each other's arms. Pete had his head next to hers, trying not to put too much weight on her. Addison placed a soft kiss on his neck before she loosened her arms and legs from around him. He rolled off her carefully and lay down beside her before he reached for her blanket again.

They cuddled up close to each other under her blanket, the storm completely forgotten about. Pete dropped a kiss on her hair and held her close.

"Thank you, Pete." Addison looked up at him.

"For what?" He looked back at her.

"For just being you."

"You don't have to thank me for that."

"You've put up with a lot."

"So have you."

"I've put you through so much." Addison whispered. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. You didn't deserve any of it."

"Don't." He shook his head slightly.

"I really am though. I've been horrible to you at times."

"Just forget it." He shrugged.

"I want to start afresh."

"Yeah." He smiled softly.

"I just…I don't want to lose you as a friend." She looked at him.

"Why would you lose me?"

"I did before." she whispered.

"But not this time."

"I won't?"

"No." He shook his head. "You won't."

"Thank you." Addison whispered. "Thank you." She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I'm not going to lose you again." He whispered against her hair. Addison smiled softly before she closed her eyes and let herself drift into the dream world where her, Pete and Jamie were together and happy.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay, so, we haven't been recieveing any reviews lately. Does that mean people aren't reading or aren't liking it? Because if no one is enjoying this story then I will stop updating. I don't mean to sound harsh but it just feels like this story is no longer being enjoyed. Please, just review and tell us what you think and if you want us to continue or not.

* * *

A couple of days later, after Pete and Addison had returned from their holiday, Pete was sitting in Sam's living room with Cooper. Sam raised an eyebrow as he watched his friend fidgeting nervously. He seemed to be thinking about something, gazing down at the floor as he did.

"Pete?" Sam asked again and waved his hand in front of Pete's face.

"Huh?" He looked up at his friend. "What? Sorry."

"What's got your attention lately?" Cooper leaned back and looked at him.

"I'm just thinking." He shrugged slightly.

"About Addison?" Sam asked.

"Yeah..." Pete nodded.

"Are you going to?" Sam knew Pete knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Yeah." He nodded again.

"Going to what?" Cooper frowned but Sam and Pete ignored him.

"I just don't want to make her feel like we're rushing things." Pete looked at Sam.

"You're not." Sam shook his head. "It's been five years." Pete looked at him and nodded again. "If she needs time, then give her time." Sam shrugged.

"But it's been so long already."

"I know. I know."

Pete sighed before he looked around. "How late is it?"

"Eight."

"What is going on?" Cooper asked confused but was once again ignored.

"Okay." Pete nodded and got up. Sam smiled and leaned back as he watched Pete. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Go get her."

Pete smiled at his friend before he left the house. Cooper just frowned in confusion while Sam smiled.

-

Fifteen minutes later and Pete stood in front of Addison's house, taking a deep breath before he rang the bell. He could see her silhouette walking towards the front door before she pulled it open and looked at him surprised.

"Hey." He looked at her and gave a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't call."

"Hey. It's fine. Come in." She opened the door wider before they both walked into her living room.

"I'm not interrupting anything, yeah?" He asked as they sat down on her couch.

"No." Addison shook her head. "I've just eaten."

"Okay." He nodded.

"So…what bring you here?" She looked at him curiously.

"I just missed you." He smiled before he leaned forward and pecked her lips quickly. Addison was surprised but smiled softly as he pulled back. "I wanted to talk to you actually...or more like ask you something."

"Oh…okay…" She nodded slowly.

"Yeah." Pete took a breath and thought about a way to start. Addison shifted so she was facing him completely. "I...I've spent the last five years just trying to move on and get over the fact that I've lost the best thing that has ever happened to me." Pete looked at her. "And, sometimes I thought I had, but truth is that I never managed to go on without you…"

Addison swallowed as she listened to his words and watched his face.

"I don't ever want to be without you again. I can't. You're everything to me and I just, I don't want to let you go again."

She opened her mouth slightly but just closed it again so he could continue.

"I love you more than anything and I want to be with you forever." Pete looked at her before he reached into the pocket of his jeans. Addison's eyes widened as he pulled a black box out of his pockets. He got down on one knee in front of her before he looked up into her eyes. "Will you marry me, Addi?"

---

_Pete smiled softly as he stopped outside the jewellers and looked at the rings that were in the window._ _He let his eyes wander over the different ones before he turned and walked into the shop. He knew the one that he was looking for. He just had to find it. He walked inside and continued to look at the different rings before a salesman approached him._

"_Hello." The old man smiled warmly. "May I help you?"_

_"Erm, I'm looking for engagement rings."_

"_Ah, what type would you like?"_

_"I want like a silver one with a jewel on it, a bigger one."_

_The old man smiled before he disappeared into the back room, appearing a few minutes later carrying a small tray of rings. Pete walked over to the counter and looked at the tray._

"_See any you like?" The salesman asked._

_"That one looks nice." He pointed at a ring._

_The old man put the tray down on the counter before he carefully took the ring out for Pete to see._ _He took hold of the ring and looked down on it. It was very Addison, but it wasn't the perfect one._

"_Another?" The old man asked upon seeing Pete's expression._

_"Yeah." Pete nodded and put it back._

"_Any here or would you like to see another collection?"_

_"Do you have another one maybe?"_

"_Of course." The man nodded before carrying the tray back and getting another._

_Pete took a look at the second collection as he caught sight of a ring just like he'd described it. _

"_You like that one?" The salesman smiled and picked up the ring._

_"Yeah." Pete nodded and took a closer look._

"_Did you want this colour?"_

_"Yes, that's exactly what I had in mind."_

_The old man smiled as she watched Pete examine the ring._ _It was silver and had a big white cylindrical diamond on it._

"_She must be one lucky lady." The salesman commented._ _Pete just smiled softly as he looked down at the ring. "It's a very rare ring. Not many women have it."_

_"It's perfect." Pete smiled._

"_Good." The old man nodded. "Do you want this one?"_

_"Yeah." Pete nodded. "I'll take this one."_

"_Would you like a box?"_

_"Yes, please. A black one."_

_The old man smiled before he placed the ring into a box securely and handed it over to Pete who paid before leaving._ _He got into his car before he made his way home to his family._

_Pete frowned as he saw the ambulance outside of the house and panic filled his body instantly._ _He got out of his car and rushed to the house immediately. He was greeted by the sight of Addison sat curled against a wall sobbing._

_"Addi, what happened?" He rushed towards her, panic in his voice._

"_He…he…he…" She just broke down into more sobs, unable to tell him._

_"Where is Jamie, Addison?" He looked at her. "What happened?" Addison continued to sob and pulled her knees close to her body._ _"Can you please tell me what happened?"_

_Just then a paramedic walked down the stairs carrying a small bundle._

_Pete's eyes widened a he saw the man walking down. "What happened? What's wrong with my son?"_

"_I'm so very sorry, sir." The paramedic looked at Pete._ _Pete froze as he looked at the man before he looked down at the bundle. "There was nothing anyone could have done._

_"What happened?"_

"_Sudden infant death syndrome. Your wife found him dead in his crib. I'm very sorry for your loss."_

_Pete couldn't believe what the paramedic was saying. This couldn't be true, this couldn't have just happened. Jamie couldn't have died. He just couldn't have. They had to be dreaming._ _Pete watched as the paramedic carried the bundle out of the house and he couldn't move, he couldn't think. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life. His family had just crumbled in front of his eyes and he couldn't do anything about it._

_Slowly he turned around and looked down at Addison. She was sat hugging her knees tightly as she sobbed._ _Pete didn't know what to do, his own tears making their way down his face. They had just lost one of the most precious things to them._ _They were a happy family, they were supposed to be happy and now their son had been taken from them. How could they be a happy family anymore?_

---

That Monday morning, Addison stepped off the elevator and made her way down the hallway to Naomi's office. Naomi was sitting behind her desk, going through a file as the door to her office opened and Addison walked in. Addison smiled at her friend and walked further in, her smile turning into a grin.

"What's got you all smiley today?" Naomi looked at her before she continued to write notes into the file.

"Well…" Addison grinned and just held her left hand out to her friend. Naomi looked at the ring on Addison's finger and frowned before she looked up into her face. Addison was still grinning happily.

"Is that a wedding ring?" Naomi looked at her.

"Yes, and an engagement ring."

Naomi looked at her shocked. "You got married?"

"I got married." Addison nodded.

"When? Where?"

"On Saturday. It was only registry office."

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"Because it only happened Friday night."

"You married Pete, right?" Naomi asked stupidly.

"Who else would I marry?" Addison rolled her eyes and smiled.

Naomi grinned before she clapped her hands happily. "Finally."

"He came round Friday night and asked me."

"And you said yes right away?"

"Well, once I got over the shock that he had asked me." Addison smiled and sat down on the couch in Naomi's office. Naomi looked at her and grinned, happy for them. "I'm sorry you weren't at the wedding." Addison looked at her guiltily.

"It's okay." Naomi shrugged.

"It just all happened so fast."

"Did he want to get married on Saturday?"

"He wanted to get married on Friday." Addison smiled softly.

"Oh." Naomi smiled.

"We wasted five years. We didn't want to waste any more."

"Yeah." She smiled softly and nodded.

"You don't think we were crazy then?" Addison looked at her friend.

"No." Naomi shook her head. "You're so in love with each other. You always were and I'm glad you finally did it."

"Me too, me too." Addison smiled softly.

-

Later that day, Pete walked out of his office and made his way down the hallway to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. As he walked in, he found Violet, Cooper, Dell and Sam already inside.

"Hey." They smiled at him.

"Hey." Pete smiled and walked over to the coffee machine.

"What happened to you coming to the basketball Saturday?" Cooper looked at him.

"Erm, I made other plans." He poured some coffee into a cup.

"What other plans?"

"I got married." He smiled before he took a sip of his coffee. Cooper spat his coffee out before they all stared at him in shock. Pete just smirked as he walked over to the fridge to get some milk.

"Married?" Violet questioned. "Who did you marry?"

"Now that would be telling."

"You can't tell us you married someone but not who." Cooper looked at him.

"Oh I can." He smirked and poured some milk into his cup.

"You have to tell us."

"Guess."

"Oh! I bet it was that woman who came in the other day. What was her name?" Violet looked at the others.

"Ooo Rachel." Cooper nodded.

"Yes! I bet it was her, wasn't it?" Violet looked at Pete.

"Rachel?" He pulled a face. "No."

"Oh." Violet leaned her chin in her fist and tired to think. Sam just watched them and rolled his eyes at his friends, smiling.

"Sophie?" Cooper tried an old girlfriend.

"Oh god no." Violet shook her head and looked at Cooper.

"Who else was there?"

"Ooo this one girl. What was her name again?" Dell thought about it. "Lara? Sarah?"

"Laura!" Violet exclaimed loudly.

"Who's Laura?" Addison asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"The girl Pete married on Saturday." Cooper grinned.

"Oh." Addison smiled and leaned against the table. "You married someone named Laura?" She raised an eyebrow.

"They're trying to guess." Pete smiled. "But no, have to disappoint you, Dell, not Laura."

"Oh." Addison smiled.

"Pete doesn't just get married. You're lying aren't you?" Violet looked at him.

"He's wearing a ring." Addison pointed out.

"True." Cooper nodded. "Who else could it be?"

"What about your last girlfriend?" Addison looked at Pete.

"We already said Rachel." Violet shook her head.

"Oh, okay." Addison nodded. "Why don't you just tell us, Pete?"

"Yeah, come on." Cooper urged.

"Tell us." Violet agreed.

Pete smiled. "I'm going to show you." He put his coffee cup down before he walked over to Addison and softly cupped her face with his hands, kissing her in front of everyone. Addison grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. Cooper, Violet and Dell stared at them while Sam just smiled.

"You two got married?" Violet asked.

"Yeah." Pete smiled after they had pulled away slowly.

"Wow…"

Pete just grinned and looked down at Addison. She smiled back before she kissed him softly again. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, smiling against her lips.

"You don't have to look that shocked." Addison smiled at them as she pulled back from the kiss.

"That's what you were talking about Friday night." Cooper pointed at Sam.

"It was." Sam nodded.

"You were talking about it?" Addison looked up at her husband.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"To Sam?"

"Yeah." Pete nodded as he looked down at her.

"Now I feel guilty Nae didn't know until this morning."

"Well you didn't know I was going to ask you."

"No, but I thought no one knew. If I knew Sam knew then I'd have told Nae sooner."

"Sam didn't know we were going to get married the next day."

"Okay then." Addison nodded and leaned into Pete's side. Pete smiled and dropped a kiss on her hair. She took hold of his hand and led him out of the kitchen, leaving the others shocked. Pete smiled down at her as they walked along the hallway and he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I love you." she whispered and looked up at him.

"And I love you." He leaned down and pecked her lips softly. Addison grinned as they walked along as husband and wife.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Thank you to those who have reviewed. They mean a lot to us. Sorry this took a while but things have been hectic lately. I won't bore you with the going ons, I'll just let you read.

Enjoy

* * *

The next weekend, everyone from the practice helped Addison and Pete to move all of Addison's stuff into Pete's house. Addison flopped down onto the couch next to Pete once they had moved everything in.

"Tired?" Pete turned his head and smiled at her.

"Very," she mumbled and leaned against his side so her head rested on his chest. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "I just want to eat and sleep right now." Addison gave a yawn and closed her eyes.

"Want to order in?"

"Chinese?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure." He smiled softly and reached for the phone on the table at the end of the couch. Addison smiled as well and closed her eyes again as she listened to his heartbeat. Pete ordered their food before he put the phone back on the table and lay down on the couch carefully. Addison snuggled into his side instantly and let out a contented sigh. He ran his hand up and down her arm slowly and watched her.

"I've missed this," she whispered.

"Me too." He placed a kiss on her head.

"Did you ever cuddle with any of your girlfriends like this?" Addison began to draw circles on his chest.

"No." He shook his head as he watched her. "Not like this."

"Only with me?" She smiled softly.

"Only with you." He ran his hand through her hair gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled softly. Addison smiled and looked up at him. "Did you do that with him a lot?" Pete looked at her thoughtfully.

"Derek wasn't the cuddly type. He might sit with an arm around me or hold me in bed, but never like this." She shook her head. Pete nodded as he looked at her. "It never felt right anyway." Pete looked at her before he placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her tenderly. Addison let her eyes flutter closed before she kissed him back softly.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"And I love you, so, so, so much."

Pete smiled and continued to kiss her before Addison shifted so she straddled him on the couch as they kissed. He placed one hand on her thigh, the other one resting on the small of her back.

"How long until the food is here?" she whispered.

"Half an hour."

"We have time then." Addison grinned before she pulled his shirt off.

"And I thought you were tired." He smirked before he returned his lips to hers.

"I'm never too tired for you." She let her hands run over his chest before they moved down. Pete smiled and started to slide her shirt up her sides. They continued to undress each other and kiss while their hands explored the other's body. They soon were lying naked on the couch, skin meeting skin as Addison still lay on top of him.

"This is all mine now," she breathed and ran her hands over his body as her lips met his skin.

"Hmm it always was," he whispered as he watched her and Addison grinned before she kissed him again. Pete kissed her back and ran his hands down her back to her thighs. She moved her hips so he slid into her slowly. He gave a soft moan and she started to move her hips on top of him. Her hands grasped at his chest while her head tilted backwards. Pete let his hips meet hers and watched her.

Her expression was full of love and pleasure as she moved her hips against his. He ran his hands up her stomach, his fingers brushing over her soft skin.

"I love you so much," Addison whispered as they moved together.

"I love you even more." He smiled softly and pulled her closer so he could kiss her. She grinned and kissed him back tenderly. They continued to move together before their orgasms hit them at the same time and they moaned in pleasure.

Addison lay on top of Pete breathing heavily. Pete smiled softly and kissed her head, his head resting on her back.

"I wish we could turn back time," she whispered and looked at him. "I'd never have let you go."

"I know." He brushed his fingers over her cheek. "But we have each other now."

"We do." Addison smiled softly.

"And I'll never let you go again."

"And I am never going to let you go again either." She nuzzled her nose against his. Pete smiled and placed a quick kiss on her nose. She grinned before the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of their food.

"Great." Pete smiled and quickly sat up, reaching for his boxers on the floor while Addison stayed led naked on the couch. Pete put on his shirt as well before he made his way to the front door and pulled it open.

Addison grinned and sat up as he walked back in with the food. "I'm starving."

"You going to eat naked?" He smiled as he put the cartons onto the table.

"Hmm, yes."

"That's very distracting." He smirked.

Addison grinned and picked up a carton. Pete sat down next to her and did the same. "Why don't you eat it off of me?" She smirked.

"Oh yes." He smiled at her. Addison grinned before she lay down again. Pete kneeled down in front of the couch and placed a kiss on her stomach before he started to put food all over her upper body. She smiled and watched him.

"You need to eat as well." Pete held some food above her mouth. Addison opened her mouth and let him feed her. He smiled before he started to eat the noodles from her lower stomach. A soft giggle passed her lips as his tongue swirled over her skin. His teeth and tongue brushed over her skin as he ate his way further up. She grinned and ran her hand through his hair.

"You taste good," he breathed against her skin and smiled.

"I'm glad."

Pete smiled and slowly moved his mouth further and further up her naked body. Addison closed her eyes and enjoyed his mouth on her. He lightly moved his lips over her breasts, eating the noodles that lay on her chest. She gasped softly as he sucked on a nipple to get the juice that lay there. He circled the nipple with his tongue before he moved his attention to her other breast. A moan passed her lips as she tangled her fingers in his hair. Pete smiled and ran his tongue over her soft skin, tasting the food on her. Her back arched slightly at his touch.

"Like that?" He looked at her before he kissed her lips.

"Very much," she mumbled.

"Hmm, good." He smiled. Addison reached out and pulled him closer so she could kiss him. He kissed her back, a hand resting on her stomach.

"Hmm, I can taste the food." She grinned.

"Want more food?" he mumbled against her lips.

"Oh yes."

Pete smiled and got the cartoon from the floor as Addison grinned before they continued to eat their food.

---

_Addison tripped over her own feet and fell into a pile of boxes. Pete raised an eyebrow and looked over the edge of the carton he was carrying inside, seeing Addison lying on the floor in the living room. She began to giggle as she led within the pile of boxes._

_"Are you alright?" Pete chuckled at the sight._

"_Help me up." She held a hand out to him._ _He rolled his eyes and put the cartoon on the floor before he took hold of her hand. "Thank you." Addison grinned as she stood in front of him._

_"Please don't hurt yourself." He smiled before he leaned down and kissed her softly._

"_I won't." She smiled and kissed him back._

_Pete smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "That was the last box."_

"_Good. We're finally moved in."_

_"We are." He smiled widely._

"_This is our new home." Addison grinned and wrapped her arms around his waist._

_"I know." He smiled. "This is _our_ living room and _our_ kitchen and _our_ bedroom with _our_ bed."_

_Addison giggled as she looked up at him. "It is."_

_Pete grinned and kissed her again. "I love you."_

"_And I love you, so, so, so, so much," she whispered into the kiss._ _Pete smiled and tightened his arms around her waist, lifting her up from the floor as they kissed. Addison giggled softly and wrapped her legs around his waist._

_"Are you hungry?" he whispered._

"_Hmm, starving."_

_"Want to cook in our kitchen?"_

"_How about you cook and I watch?"_

_"That's what we always do."_

_Addison grinned and let him carry her into their kitchen._ _He sat her onto the corner before he walked over to the fridge. "What do we have to eat?" she asked._

_"Erm, there are vegetables, cheese, cream, butter and left over Chinese." He observed before he turned to look at her. "We need to go shopping."_

"_Do we have to go right now?" she whined._

_"Well I could make some kind of pasta with that."_

"_Okay." Addison grinned. "Pasta sounds good."_ _Pete smiled and turned back to the fridge "It feels so good not to have to share with anyone but you." She smiled softly._

_"Who did you have to share with before?" He smiled as he put the ingredients onto the counter next to the fridge_

"_Nae."_

_"And that was that bad?"_

"_Not really." She shook her head._ _Pete smiled and walked over to the sink next to where Addison was sat. "This is our home." Addison smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"It is." Pete smiled back at her before he placed a kiss on her neck. She grinned and pulled him close to her, looking forward to their life together._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Ah, so sorry about the lack of update! College kind of took over :/ I've just realised that there are only three more chapters of this story left. I miss writing this story :( Don't worry though, I have many more Paddie stories to upload. My book has finally arrived though! I'm so happy :D Anyway, enough of my talking. Please review and give us your thoughts :D

Enjoy!

* * *

A few weeks later, Addison pushed her sunglasses up her nose as she walked along the beach. Her other hand was linked together with Pete's as they neared their house.

"I love living this close to the beach." She grinned.

"I know." He smiled. "It's pretty nice."

"You've had this so close for years."

"I did."

Addison smiled softly and felt the sand between her toes.

"It's way better with you though." He smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm glad." She grinned.

"It's better than New York, isn't it?" Pete looked at her.

"Definitely."

Pete smiled and kissed the back of her hand as they turned into the stairs to their patio. They made their way up the steps and into their house. Pete carried the bags from the grocery store into the kitchen and started to unpack them. Addison took her sunglasses off and placed them on the table before she helped him put the food away. They put everything away then there was a knock on the front door and Addison left the kitchen to answer it.

She pulled open the front door and was shocked to see who was stood there. "Derek."

"Addison." He looked at her. "We need to talk."

"Talk? About what?"

"About us."

"Us? There is no us. We're divorced."

"You can't say there's no us, Addison. I'm sorry, okay? For what I did. I want you back."

"There has never been an us." She looked at him. "We were not right for each other. We were just a mistake."

"You know that's not true."

"It is. I'm married now, Derek. Just go back to your mistress."

"You're _what_ ?" He looked at her shocked.

"I'm married." Addison looked at him. "And I'm very happy."

"_We_ were a mistake and you get married again after how long? A couple of months?"

"I was with him long before I met you. I never should have let him go."

"What are you talking about? You know that's not true. We belong together. I want you back, Addison."

"I don't want you. I never did. I don't love you, Derek."

"Look, I know you're mad and hurt, you have a right to. I made a mistake and I'm sorry, okay?"

"You cheated on me, Derek." Addison looked at him. "You cheated in our beds for months. You left me for her."

"You left me."

"Did you really expect me to stay with you?"

Derek sighed as he looked at her. "I'm sorry for what I did."

"No you're not. You were very happy to go with her when I left."

"That was a mistake."

"Either way, I'm married now and happy."

"I don't believe you." Derek looked at her before he stepped forward and pulled her into a kiss.

"Derek!" Addison pushed him away from her. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Pete stood in the doorway of the kitchen and tensed as he looked at Derek. "Don't you dare touch her again." He started to walk towards them, glaring at him.

"Pete, leave it." Addison turned and placed a hand on his chest. "Please."

"I'm going to kick his ass." He moved her hand away.

"Pete, please, leave it." She stood in front of him.

"I can't." He looked down at her.

"Please." Addison looked up at him. "I can sort this."

"I can do that for you." He glared at Derek.

"Pete, please. Just leave it."

"Don't touch her again." Pete repeated slowly.

"I can deal with this, just go back inside." Addison looked at her husband. "Please."

"What is there to deal with?"

"Pete, please, let me sort this."

"I don't see what's there to sort out, Addison."

"Pete, please." she begged.

"Don't you understand what she's saying?" Derek looked at Pete annoyed.

"Stay out of this." Addison glared at Derek.

"I'm not scared of him. If he thinks he can kick my ass, let him."

"Just shut the fuck up, Derek."

Pete glared at Derek and took another step towards him.

"Pete!" She placed her hands on his chest to stop him.

"Just get the hell away from here I swear." Pete looked at Derek.

"Just go back inside."

"Can't you sort this out with me here?"

"This isn't your business. This was my marriage."

"So? What is there to talk with him?"

"Pete, just leave us."

"Leave you alone with him? Are you serious?"

"What do you think I'm going to do? Jump into bed with him?" Addison looked at Pete.

"I don't see what the problem is with me standing here."

"And what is the problem with you going?"

Pete looked at her before he shook his head. "Yeah, right."

"Pete, please." She closed her eyes.

"Yeah, forget it, I'm going. Sort out whatever you want." He grabbed his car keys before he turned for the door.

Addison sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "What do you want from me, Derek?"

"I want you to come back to New York."

"LA is my home."

"It's not."

"It is. This is where me and Pete have started our life."

"You can't seriously prefer him over me."

"I love him. I want to grow old with him."

"Addison, come on." Her rolled his eyes and took a step towards her.

"No, Derek." She pushed him back.

"I get that you're mad." He moved his hands to her waist.

"Don't touch me." Addison hissed and pushed his hands away.

Derek sighed. "You're going to regret this one day."

"No, I'm not. The only thing I regret is that I let Pete go the first time."

Derek tensed and looked at her seriously.

"Just leave me alone, Derek. I don't want you."

Derek just looked at her. "Well, I hope you'll get what you want with him then." he mumbled before he turned and walked away.

"I will, don't worry." Addison shut the front door before she leaned her forehead against it.

---

_Addison sat in a café reading a magazine in her own little world. The café was crowded with people, not a single table free anymore. She turned the page and let her gaze trail over the pictures._

_"Sorry, do you mind if I sit down here?" The sound of a male voice talking to her brought her back into reality._

_Addison looked up and shook her head. "No. It's fine."_

_"Thanks." He smiled at her._

"_No problem." She smiled back._

_"I'm Derek, by the way."_

"_Addison."_

_"That's a pretty name." He smiled._

"_Thanks. I don't really think so."_

_"Why not? I like it."_

"_I don't know." She shrugged._ _Derek just looked at her and smiled as he took another sip of his coffee. Addison smiled back and looked down at her magazine._

_Pretty name? What kind of pick-up line was that supposed to be? Pete hadn't even used a line on her, he'd just kissed her. He would have never said something like that. He didn't need to. She was hooked the first moment she saw him._

_"Are you here alone?" Derek asked after a while._

"_Yeah." She nodded. "Are you?"_

_"Yeah." He nodded as well. Addison smiled and looked back at her magazine._ _"What is someone like you doing all alone in a café?"_

"_Having some time alone."_

_"Oh..."_

"_Yeah." Addison nodded._

_"I don't want to bother you."_

"_It's fine. There's nowhere else to sit."_

_"Yeah."_

_Addison nodded and continued to read her magazine._ _Derek looked at her before he leaned back and looked around in the café._

_Addison couldn't help but compare the guy to Pete._ _He was nothing like him. He didn't look like him. He was the complete opposite. She couldn't see that much in him._ _With Pete, there was something from the very first time she looked at him. Pete was special. Pete owned her heart._ _She wanted to be able to move on, get her life back, but deep down she knew that this would never change. She knew that she would never be over Pete._ _He was the love of her life, and he always would be. No one would win over Pete, but she could at least try to be happy and this guy seemed nice. So, why not just give him chance._

"_So, Derek." She looked up at him and smiled._

---

After Derek had left, Addison had tried to ring Pete a few times but he didn't answer his phone. She wanted him to come back home, she didn't want to fight. She hated fighting with him. The only good thing about fighting was the make up sex. She had curled up on the couch and watched a film when her phone started ringing and she quickly sat up, hoping it was him.

"Pete, Pete, I am so sorry."

_"Erm, Addison, it's Dr. Charlotte King, St. Ambrose."_

"I'm not working today. Is it an emergency?" She sighed.

_"No, it's Pete, he had an accident. He just got admitted into the ER."_

"What? He had an accident? Oh my god. Is he alright? Please, tell me he's alright." Addison begged.

_"I don't know anything yet, but I think you should come here."_

"I'll…I'll be right there." Addison's whole body shook as she hung up and left the house to the hospital.

Ten minutes later she rushed through the doors of the ER. "Where is he? Where is he?" Addison looked at Charlotte King.

"He's still in the ER, but he'll need surgery soon."

"Surgery?" Addison's eyes went wide.

"As far as I know it's only small surgery."

"For what? Why does he need surgery?"

"I'm not his doctor, I'm sorry."

"You have to know something!"

"I don't, I'm sorry. I've heard it's a few broken ribs, but I don't know anything in particular."

"How did it happen?" Addison looked at Charlotte. "What happened?"

"He got hit by a car, he jumped a red light."

"He did what?" she whispered as her eyes widened.

"He jumped a red light. Now, if you'd excuse me I've got work to do."

Addison just stared at Charlotte in shock.

"Since you're not working I have to ask you to stay in the waiting area of the surgical floor."

Addison nodded slightly before she walked towards the waiting area. She couldn't think straight as she slowly sat down in one of the chairs. It was all her fault. He wouldn't have been led there if it wasn't for her. How could she have told him to leave? Why did she do that? She could be so stupid at times. He got mad and drove away. He jumped a red light.

Addison put her head into her hands and began to cry. Her body shook as her tears made their way down her cheeks. She could lose Pete and it was all her fault. She could lose everything. She could lose her reason to live. Everything would have been taken from her then. Everything.

"Addi." Naomi's voice floated through the waiting area as she walked closer to her friend. "I've heard about Pete. How is he? Do you know anything?" Addison looked up at her friend before she let out a sob. Naomi sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I can't lose him, Nae. I just can't." she sobbed and clung to Naomi.

"I know." Naomi whispered and held her close.

"I need him. I need him."

"Do you know anything at all?"

"He has some broken ribs and he has to have a surgery." Addison whispered.

"I'm sure someone's going to come and update you soon."

Addison sniffed and nodded.

"It's going to be alright." Naomi whispered.

"What if it's not? What if he dies? This is all my fault." Addison began to cry again.

"Shhhh. Don't think like that."

"I told him to go."

"What? Why?" Naomi asked quietly.

"Derek turned up and I told Pete that I could handle it and to leave us alone."

"Derek?" Naomi looked shocked. "What did Derek want here?"

"He wanted me to go back to New York." Addison whispered.

"What did you tell him?"

"That I'm married and happy. I told him we were a mistake."

"What did Pete do?"

"I think he would have punched Derek if I'd let him have the chance."

"Men." Naomi sighed.

"Nae, this is all my fault." Addison whispered.

"It's not, Addi."

"It is." She nodded. "He was angry because of me. If he wasn't angry he wouldn't have run that red light."

"It's still not your fault, Addi."

"It is. It is my fault."

"It is not, okay?"

"It is." Addison nodded and sniffed.

"Dr. Montgomery?" A voice floated through the waiting room.

"It's Wilder now." Addison sniffed again and looked up.

"Sorry, Dr. Wilder. We're operating on your husband at the moment."

"Operating? Why?"

"He has a few broken ribs which have caused some inner injuries."

"But, he's going to be alright though, right?" Addison whispered.

"He's going to be fine. Dr. Walters is about to close him up."

"When can I see him?"

"Someone will get you once he's in his room."

"Okay. Thank you." Addison nodded and she relaxed a little. The doctor gave her a smile before he turned and walked back into the OR. Addison wiped at her eyes before she leaned back in her chair.

"See, he'll be fine." Naomi squeezed her hand. Addison nodded and looked down at her hand. Naomi just sat and waited with her.

"He bought me this ring the day Jamie died." Addison whispered.

"Sam told me." Naomi nodded.

"He wanted to get married back then. We could have been so happy."

Naomi looked at her and nodded again. "I know."

"I imagine him at times." Addison smiled softly.

"Jamie?" Naomi asked carefully.

"Yeah." Addison nodded. Naomi squeezed her hand again. "Sometimes I think I see and hear him."

"Do you talk about him?"

"With Pete?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah." She nodded. "We do." Naomi nodded as well and watched her. "He didn't deserve to die. Just like Pete doesn't deserve this."

"You didn't deserve this either."

Addison nodded and looked down as she bit her lip.

"Did it never get better?"

"No." she whispered. Naomi sighed and looked at her. "I need to see Pete."

"He said they were closing up already, can't be much longer."

Addison nodded and looked at her wedding rings. Naomi just watched her quietly as they waited. Addison stood up and looked at a doctor as they walked in.

"He just woke up." He looked at her. "He's asking for you."

"Where is he?"

"I'll bring you to his room."

"Thank you." Addison whispered before she followed the doctor. They led her to Pete's room before they left again. "Pete." she whispered and looked at him led in his hospital bed.

"Addi." He looked at her. "I'm so sorry."

"This is all my fault." She rushed toward him and took hold of his hands. "I am so sorry, Pete. This is my fault."

"It's not, Addi." He shook his head slightly.

"It is. I told you to go."

"I ran this red light. I thought I'd make it in time, I didn't expect this car to...I...it's not your fault."

Addison just looked at him as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry." he whispered and slowly lifted a hand to touch her face.

"I can't lose you." she whispered.

"You won't."

Addison looked at Pete before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you so much." He whispered against her hair.

"And I love you, so, so, so much." She kissed his neck.

"I'm so sorry."

"Please, never do that again."

"I won't." He shook his head. Addison looked at him before she softly pressed her lips to his. Pete moved a hand to her cheek and kissed her softly.

"Don't ever leave me." she whispered.

"I would never leave you."

"Thank you."

"I just...I saw him and I...I got so mad."

"It's okay, it's okay." She cupped his face.

"You were his, not mine, for five years. And he hurt you and I just...I want to kill him."

"I was always yours." she whispered. "Always." Pete looked into her eyes before he softly kissed her again. Addison kissed him back before she gently hugged him. Pete placed a hand on the small of her back and hugged her back lightly.

"I was so scared." She admitted.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. Addison pulled back slightly and cupped his face. "I'm sorry I scared you." He looked at her.

"Never do that again."

"I won't."

"Thank you. Thank you." Addison leaned forward and hugged him again.

"I'm so sorry."

"Just shh." She pulled back before she gently lay on the bed next to him. "It'll be okay." Pete nodded and carefully moved on the bed to make more space for her. The two of them just lay on the bed together in each other's arms, not wanting to let go.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Once again I apologise for not updating. I planned to last Friday before I went away but I watched PP instead and got side tracked by the Paddie smut. How awesome was that? I was led in bed squealing very loudly at that point. I just hope to god Shonda doesn't ruin it. Anyway, two chapters left of this story :/

Enjoy!

* * *

A few days later and Addison fluffed a pillow before she placed it behind Pete's back. Pete leaned against it and smiled softly as he watched her.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked as she stood up from the couch. Pete had come home from the hospital and she had time off work to stay with him while he recovered.

"I'm fine, Addi."

"Really?" She looked at him.

"Really." He smiled softly.

"Okay." Addison leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'll go make you some soup. What flavour would you like?"

"I don't mind. You don't have to."

"It's lunch time and you need to eat." She smiled. "Now choose a flavour."

"Vegetables?"

"Sure." Addison smiled softly and made her way into the kitchen where she made Pete his soup. Pete watched her before he tried to sit up on the couch and moaned slightly as he made a wrong movement. "Pete." Addison called. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." he breathed. "I'm fine."

"Really? I'm not going to come back in there and find you led on the floor, right?"

"Not yet." He smiled softly.

Addison rolled her eyes before she continued to make soup. Pete just stayed on the couch in his uncomfortable position, not wanting to move too much. A few minutes later, Addison walked back into the living room carrying two bowls of soup. Pete watched her and slowly tried to sit up again.

"Hey, go careful." She quickly put the bowl down and took hold of his arm.

"It's fine."

"It's not. You have to be careful or you'll do more damage." Addison carefully helped him sit up.

"I'm sorry, doctor." He rolled his eyes.

Addison sighed before she picked up his bowl. "Here."

"Thank you."

"No problem." She picked up her own bowl and leaned back. Pete gave a smile before he started to eat. "It might be hot though." Addison warned and blew on hers a little first.

"It is." He pulled a face as he burnt his tongue lightly.

"Blow on it first."

"Yeah."

Addison rolled her eyes and smiled as she watched him.

"What?" He smiled. "Do you want to blow mine?"

"No. You are quite capable of doing that."

"Too bad."

"And you can get dirty out of your eyes, Mr. Wilder." Addison raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, can't help it." He smirked before he looked down at his soup.

"Well, you better because you won't be getting any for a while."

Pete pouted as he looked up at her again.

"You've broken your ribs." She pointed out.

"I know." He sighed slightly.

"So you have to wait." Addison leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah." He stirred his soup.

"Just get better." She smiled softly before she began eating again.

"I'm good."

"I know." Addison nodded. Pete gave a small smile as he ate his soup.

Once they had finished eating, Addison carried their bowl back into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Pete spoke before he tried to lie back down.

"Let me help you." She was instantly at his side easing him down.

"Thank you." He smiled softly.

"No problem." Addison smiled back and kissed his forehead.

"Showering will be fun." He sighed.

"You can always have bed baths." she suggested.

"I don't know."

Addison smiled softly before she stood up. Pete gave a small smile and shifted slightly on the couch before he pulled a face again. "Oh, baby." Addison looked at him sadly.

"I'm fine, really. It just, hurts sometimes."

"Well, that's what you get for thinking you can out smart technology."

"Shush." he mumbled.

"Well, it is." Addison tapped his nose.

"I didn't plan on this car hitting me."

"I know." She nodded.

"Good."

"Just don't do it again."

"Not planning to."

"Good." Addison smiled at him. Pete rubbed his face and closed his eyes briefly. "Get some rest." she whispered.

"It's been four days, it's getting boring."

"Then read."

"Mhm."

Addison sighed and looked at him. "How about I rent us a film?"

"It's fine, you've done enough."

"I don't mind."

"It's okay. You don't have to entertain me." He smiled softly.

"Well I have nothing else to do." She smiled. Pete smiled softly and reached for her hand. "You can choose whatever film you want."

"I don't mind."

"Your choice, you're the patient here." Addison grinned.

"Hmm." He thought about it. "How about something funny."

"Completely your choice. You just tell me what."

"Kicking and Screaming."

"Okay." Addison smiled softly. Pete gave a smile as he looked up at her. "I'll be right back." She leaned down and kissed him tenderly. "Don't move."

"I'll try." He kissed her back. "Don't be too long."

"I won't." Addison smiled before she grabbed her bag and left.

---

_Addison groaned and pulled the covers up over her head. She felt horrible. Her head was killing her, her throat felt sore, she wasn't able to breathe through her nose and she couldn't decide between being hot and cold. She wanted to crawl into a black hole and not come out for a while._

_"Baby." Pete whispered as he walked into the bedroom. "I made you herbal tea."_

"_I don't want any herbal tea." Addison mumbled annoyed at being ill._

_"You don't get to decide."_

"_Yes I do."_

_"Drink. It'll help." He put the tea on her nightstand. Addison pulled down the covers and looked at him. "Drink." He looked back at her. She mumbled something before she picked up the cup and took a sip._ _Pete sighed and watched her._

"_I hate herbal tea." She shoved the cup back into Pete's hands._

_"It's not about liking it or not."_

"_That's really not comforting."_

_"It helps."_

"_I hate your herbal ways at times." Addison mumbled._

_"Have you used the gel I gave you for your chest?"_

"_No. It's too cold to get undressed to rub it in."_

_"Did you take the herb cough drops?"_

"_No." Addison mumbled again._

_"Why not?"_

"_I hate taking things."_

_"Okay then." Pete sighed before he turned to leave the room._

"_Where are you going?" she whispered._

_"Out of the room."_

"_Can…can you stay?" Addison asked quietly._

_"Okay." He gave a small sigh._

"_Unless you don't want to." She looked down._

_"I was going to get you some drugs."_

"_I don't want any."_

_"What are you going to do to make you feel better since you refuse everything that I do?"_

"_Can you just hold me?" she whispered._

_Pete looked at her before he gave a smile. "This not going to help your flu though."_

"_It'll make me feel better."_

_He smiled softly before he walked to the bed and got in next to her, gently pulling her into his arms. Addison snuggled into his arms and closed her eyes again. Pete dropped a kiss on the top of her head and just held her close._

"_I hate being ill." she whispered._

_"I know." He ran his hand up and down her arm. "Who doesn't?"_

"_Just hold me."_

_"Okay."_

"_Thank you." She smiled softly._

_"You don't have to thank me."_

"_I love you, Pete."_

_"And I love you."_

_Addison smiled softly and closed her eyes, letting herself drift off._

---

That night, after they had watched the movie together and Addison had attempted to cook them some dinner, Pete got up from the couch to help Addison clean the kitchen.

"Go and sit down." She looked at him sternly.

"I've been sitting around all day."

"I don't care. Sit." Addison pointed to the living room.

"Come on." he whined slightly.

"No, go and sit."

"Let's go to bed." He took hold of her hand.

"I have to clean up." Addison looked at him.

"We can do that tomorrow."

She sighed. "Okay. Let's go to bed." Pete smiled and pulled on her hand lightly as he turned to walk out of the kitchen again. "I can never say no to you." she mumbled and followed him up the stairs.

"Sometimes you try though." He smiled.

"It never works."

"Well, it's only fair."

"Why?" She frowned confused as they walked into their bedroom.

"Because I can't say no to you either."

"Yes, you can." She nodded and helped him change into his pyjamas.

"I do?" He looked at her.

"Yes. You wouldn't let me get a puppy." Addison reminded him.

"True." He nodded as he tried to bend down lightly to pull his pants down.

"Let me do that." She took hold of the hem of his pants and pulled them down his legs.

"I feel like a child." he mumbled.

"I know you do." Addison spoke softly and looked at him. Pete sighed and looked down at his bare chest and the bandage that was wrapped around his stomach. "You'll get better." She softly kissed his cheek.

"Yeah."

"You will."

Pete nodded before he walked over to their bed. Addison sighed before she changed into her pyjamas and got in next to him. Pete moved a hand to her waist and pulled her closer to him. She smiled softly and placed her hands on his chest.

"You look good in your pyjamas." He smiled as he looked at her.

"So do you." She grinned.

"I'm only wearing boxers now though."

"I know."

Pete just smiled softly as he looked at her.

"Sleep now." She kissed his nose. He rolled his eyes at her before he tried to reach the light on his nightstand. "I'll do it." Addison kissed him before she leaned over him and turned the light off.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled and lay down next to him.

"Do you still want a puppy?" Pete asked as he looked up at the ceiling.

"What?" She looked at him.

"Would you still want a puppy?" He repeated.

"Yeah. I would." Addison nodded. "Why?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Okay…"

Pete smiled softly and turned his head to peck her lips. Addison grinned and kissed him back. "I love you." he whispered.

"And I love you, so, so much."

Pete smiled and kissed her forehead as he held her close to him.

"I'm so glad you're home." she whispered.

"Me too."

Addison smiled before she closed her eyes.

"I missed you." He placed a kiss on her hair before he closed his eyes as well.

"And I missed you, so, so much."

"I could barely fall asleep without you."

"I used to cuddle up with the first teddy you gave me." She admitted.

"I didn't think you'd still have it."

"Of course I have it. Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I just didn't think you'd have kept anything from me."

"I kept everything." She admitted. "Even some of your clothes." Pete just looked down at her and didn't say anything. "Did you keep anything of mine?" she whispered.

"Of course." he whispered. "Everything."

Addison smiled softly as she looked at him.

"I love you so much." He looked back at her before he softly kissed her again.

"And I love you, so, so much."

Pete smiled softly and held her close.

"We have our whole life together."

"We do."

Addison grinned and kissed him again. Pete smiled against her lips and kissed her back. She curled into his side and gently and closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of him next to her.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: There's one more chapter after this one, so please, review and tell us your thoughts!!

Enjoy

* * *

"Pete, where are we going?" Addison asked a month later as they walked along with Pete's hands over her eyes.

"You'll have to wait and see." He smiled.

"I can't see anything." She laughed.

"You'll see once we're there." He rolled his eyes.

"But where are we going?"

"Why would I make you keep your eyes closed and then tell you anyway?"

"I don't know." She laughed as she stumbled over something.

"Sorry." He kept one hand over her eyes and took hold of one of her hands with the other. Addison instantly linked her fingers with his as he continued to lead her.

"So." Pete said as they'd reached their destination. "Keep your eyes closed." He told her as he removed his other hand as well.

"Where are we?" she asked again. Pete just smiled and reached down, picking a small golden retriever puppy up from the floor. "Can I open my eyes yet?" Addison asked impatiently.

"Yes." He smiled. "Open them."

Addison opened her eyes and gasped as she looked at the puppy in Pete's arms. "Oh my god. They're so cute!"

"She's a girl." Pete smiled as he held the puppy out to her.

"A girl?" Addison grinned and took hold of the puppy who kept kissing Addison's face.

"Yeah." Pete smiled and watched them.

"What's her name?" Addison looked at him.

"She doesn't have one yet."

"Don't you have a name, girl?" Addison tickled the puppy's ears. Pete just smiled as he watched them. He knew Addison wouldn't be able to put her down anymore now. "You're so adorable, aren't you?" Addison laughed as she cuddled the puppy. The puppy looked at her with her dark eyes before she began to kiss her face again. "Aww, I love you too, puppy." Addison grinned.

"She really loves you already." Pete smiled as he looked at them.

"She's just too adorable."

"Do you want her?" Pete looked at Addison.

"Really?" Addison grinned at Pete.

"If you want her, she's yours." He smiled softly.

"Oh my god, thank you, Pete!" Addison beamed and hugged him with one arm before she kissed him. Pete just smiled and kissed her back softly. "I love you so much." she whispered into the kiss.

"I love you too." He smiled against her lips.

"Did you hear that?" Addison cooed at the puppy. "You're coming home with us." She just looked up at them with her big dark eyes. "I bet you're all excited, aren't you?"

"I bet she is." Pete placed a kiss on Addison's forehead. "I'll be right back. I'm just going to sort everything out with the owner."

"Okay." Addison grinned as she tickled her new puppy.

---

_Addison looked up at the house as she got out of the car. It wasn't as big as the house she grew up in but it had more of a homely feel to it._ _Pete got out as well and walked towards the steps that led to the front door before he turned and waited of her. She gave him a nervous smile before she followed him up the steps as well and waited as he rang the doorbell._

_"You don't have to be nervous." He smiled softly as he looked at her._

"_I'm meeting your parents for the first time." She reminded him._

_"They're going to love you anyway." He told her before he turned back to the door._

"_You don't know that." Addison mumbled just as the front door was opened._

_"Pete." Clara grinned as she looked at her soon before she hugged him tightly. "It's so good to see you! You should visit more often." She pulled back from the hug and studied him. "Are you eating right?"_

_"Yes mum, please." He rolled his eyes._

"_I know you." Clara raised an eyebrow at her son. "A mother has the right to worry."_

_"Yeah well, anyway, mum, this is Addi." Pete introduced her, smiling at his mother._

"_Hi." Addison smiled at her nervously._

_"So you're Addison." Clara smiled. "It's good to finally meet you."_

"_It's good to meet you too." Addison fiddled with her fingers to keep her hands occupied._ _Pete smiled softly and took one of her hands into his as his mother opened the door wider for them to walk in. As they stepped into the hallway, Addison looked around and noted the family photos on the walls. There were a lot of only Pete and his siblings at all ages._

"_Go on. Go into the living room, don't stand out here." Clara ushered them into the living room before she disappeared to get them drinks._ _Pete smiled and ran his fingers over the back of Addison's hand as they walked into the room where Pete's dad was._

"_Pete." Richard smiled at his son and stood up._

_"Hey, dad." Pete gave a smile. Richard smiled and hugged his son briefly. "Dad, this is Addison, my girlfriend, and Addi, this is my dad, Richard." He introduced them._

"_Hi." Addison held her hand out to shake Richard's._

_"Nice to meet you." Richard gave a smile as he shook her hand. Addison smiled back before she stood next to Pete again._ _"So you're the reason we barely get to see our son anymore." Richard smiled softly._

"_Sorry." Addison could feel her cheeks burning red._ _Pete looked down at her and smiled._

"_Here we go." Clara smiled as she walked back in with their drinks._

_"Thanks, mum." Pete said as he took hold of a glass. The four of them sat down in the living room together and Clara looked at Addison._

_"So, Pete said you're going to med school as well?"_

"_Yeah. I am." Addison nodded._

_"What do you want to do later?"_

"_I plan on becoming a neo-natal surgeon."_

_"Oh." Clara looked at her and nodded._

"_It's been my dream for years." Addison smiled softly._

_"That's good then." Clara smiled._

"_Yeah."_

_"Where's Lindsey?" Pete looked at his parents._

"_She's in town at the moment. She'll be back soon."_

_"Oh, okay." Pete nodded._

"_She'll be happy to see you." Clara smiled._

_"Yeah, it's been a while." Pete smiled softly. _

_Clara smiled again and took a sip of her drink. "Do you have any siblings?" She looked at Addison._

"_An older brother, Archer."_

_"Is he as overprotective over you as Pete can be over Lindsey?" Clara smiled softly._

"_I think he's probably worse." Addison smiled as well._

_"And I'm not overprotective." Pete rolled his eyes at his mother._

"_Yes you are." Clara nodded. "It's nice to know that Linds has someone looking out for her."_

_"Doesn't mean I'm overprotective."_

"_But you are."_

_"I'm not."_

"_You are." Richard agreed with his wife._

_"Whatever." Pete rolled his eyes._

"_I think it's sweet." Addison smiled at him._

_"I'm glad." He quickly pecked her lips. She grinned and leaned into him._

_"How long are you two together now?" Clara watched them._

"_Three months." Addison grinned._

_"Ah." Clara nodded and smiled softly. Addison smiled back and held Pete's hand. Pete ran his fingers over her hand and smiled at her. Clara smiled as she watched the couple together and could see how happy they were together._

---

Addison led on the living room floor as she played with her puppy. She was chasing a little doll in Addison's hand and started barking at it. Addison laughed softly and watched Princess Bubbles jump around. Pete smiled as he heard her laughing and he glanced into the living room from the kitchen.

"She definitely likes this doll."

"See, you bought her the right toy then."

"I did." Addison grinned happily. Pete smiled softly and stood in the doorway as he watched the puppy jump around excitedly. "Where does she get this energy from?" Addison smiled as she dangled the doll in front of her puppy. Princes Bubbles started to bark at the doll before she tried to catch it again. Addison laughed again and continued to play with the puppy as the doorbell rang. Pete made his way through the living room and into the hallway where he unlocked the front door and pulled it open.

"Pete!" Clara grinned and pulled her son into a tight hug.

"Mum." Pete looked surprised and hugged her back lightly. "What are you doing here?"

"We came to see you. We haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, I was kind of busy." He gave a smile as they pulled apart.

"Hey, big brother." Lindsey smiled and hugged Pete.

"Hey sis." He smiled and hugged her back.

"You could have called every now and then."

"I'm sorry, I was busy lately."

"Too busy to call your baby sister?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, okay?"

"Just call more."

"I will, I promise."

"Good." Lindsey grinned. "Now, do we get to come in?"

"Of course." He smiled and stepped aside to let them walk in. The three of them smiled and walked into the house.

Lindsey's eyes widened slightly as she looked at the person in the living room. "Addison?"

Addison looked up from Princess Bubbles and smiled at her sister-in-law. "Linds, hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Addison gave her puppy the doll and stood up.

"Are you two...?" Lindsey looked between her brother and Addison, she couldn't believe it.

"We're married." Addison smiled softly.

"Oh my god!" Lindsey grinned and jumped slightly. Addison laughed as she watched the younger woman. "And you didn't tell me!" She looked at Pete. "How could you!"

"You two got married?" Clara looked at her son.

"We did." Pete nodded.

"Where was our invite?" Lindsey crossed her arms.

"We only went to a registry office."

"Oh." Lindsey's face fell.

"It was kind of a spontaneous thing."

"Still, you could have told us."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, you better invite us next time."

"We will." He sighed slightly.

"Good." Lindsey nodded.

"When did you get married?"

"Two months ago." Addison smiled. Lindsey smiled softly at them and nodded. "Sorry we didn't tell you."

"Well, at least we know now." She shrugged.

"Don't worry, we won't keep anything else from you." Addison smiled again.

"I can't believe you're together again." Lindsey grinned.

"We're not going to let each other go this time." Addison looked towards Pete.

"I always knew you were meant to be."

Addison smiled as she looked at them. "Thanks."

"Too bad it took you five years though."

"We got there in the end." Addison grinned and walked over to Pete. Pete smiled and took hold of her hands before he gently pulled her close. She leaned up and softly kissed his lips. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her back.

"Some things never change then." Lindsey rolled her eyes and smiled before she sat down. Addison and Pete just ignored her before they pulled away slowly.

"Anyway." Lindsey started again and watched the puppy jump about. Pete turned and looked at them as Clara and Richard sat down as well. "I have something to tell you." She grinned at her big brother and his wife.

"What is it?" Pete walked over to the chair before he sat down as well.

"Well, I'm pregnant. You're going to be an uncle." Lindsey beamed.

"You're pregnant?" He looked at her surprised.

"I am, eight weeks along."

"Wow." He nodded.

"I couldn't believe it at first." Lindsey placed a hand on her stomach.

"You've only just finished med school." Pete pointed out.

"I know." She nodded. "You were still in med school when you had Jamie."

"Yeah..."

"I'll just take a few years out." Lindsey nodded. Pete nodded and glanced at Addison.

"Congratulations." Addison smiled slightly.

"Thank you..." Lindsey nodded again. Addison stood up and walked over to Lindsey to hug her. Lindsey smiled softly and hugged her back.

"Who's your OB/GYN?"

"I went to my old one in New York."

"Okay." Addison nodded.

"I would have come to you, but well…"

"It's okay." Addison smiled softly. "You live in New York."

"Well, I didn't know you didn't."

"Yeah, I guess you didn't."

"Yeah."

Addison nodded and looked at her sister-in-law.

"Well, now tell me everything about you two." Lindsey smiled. "How did you meet again?"

"Well, I moved here and started working at the practice." Addison shrugged.

"Oh." Lindsey nodded.

"I didn't know he was here."

"See, you two are destiny." Lindsey grinned dreamily.

"Yeah, we are." Addison smiled and agreed.

"We're so happy for you." Clara smiled at them.

"Thanks. We're really happy too."

"Finally." Lindsey smiled softly at her brother. She knew that he was never truly happy since they broke up.

"You must be starving." Addison stood up. "Why don't we all go out to eat?"

"Yep, let's do that." Lindsey smiled and got up as well.

"Good." Addison grinned before they all left.

-

Addison left the bathroom that night and crawled in next to Pete, curling into his side.

"Hmm." Pete smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly before he dropped a kiss on her head.

"So, you're going to be an uncle." she whispered.

"And you'll be an auntie."

"Yeah." Addison smiled slightly.

"I know it's not that easy. But I'm happy for her."

"Me too." She nodded.

"You are?"

"Of course I'm happy for her. Why wouldn't I be?" Addison lifted her head and looked at him.

"I don't know. You didn't seem that happy."

"It's just hard."

"I know." Pete nodded. Addison sighed and rested her head back on his chest. "But it's been over five years."

"It still hurts."

Pete didn't say anything, he just looked up at the ceiling. The two of them just led on the bed in silence. Neither of them said anything as they were lost in their own thoughts.

"I still have his clothes." Addison whispered after silence.

"I know."

"I couldn't part with them."

"I still have the gown you gave me when I left."

"You do?" She looked up at him.

"Of course I do." He looked back at her.

"I used to visit his grave every week."

"I never did." Pete glanced down.

"I know." she whispered and nodded. "I never told Derek." She admitted.

"Why not?"

"Because you and Jamie were a whole other part of my life."

"You were married."

"I know."

"He never noticed?"

"No." Addison shook her head. "Never." Pete just looked down at her and didn't say anything. "Says a lot for my marriage, doesn't it?" she mumbled.

"Did you love him?" Pete asked quietly.

"I was never in love with him." She shook her head. "But I did love him, at one point." Pete just looked at her and nodded. "It wasn't the same though." She looked back at him.

"As us?"

"Yes." Addison nodded. "It wasn't as strong." He just nodded again. "I love you so much, Pete." she whispered.

"I love you too." He looked down at her. Addison closed her eyes before she softly kissed him. Pete cupped her cheek with one hand and kissed her back tenderly. She ran a hand over his chest as they continued to kiss lovingly. "I'm sorry." Pete whispered against her lips quietly.

"For what?" she whispered back.

"Just for...leaving you all alone. I just walked out and let you marry someone else."

"I didn't stop you either though. I just let you go."

"I hate us for this." he whispered before he kissed her again.

"Me too, me too." she mumbled and fused her lips to his. He wrapped both his arms around her pulled her even closer to him as he kissed her. "I'm not letting you go again, ever." Addison whispered. "You're mine and you always will be."

"I wouldn't let you let me go anyway." He smiled softly. She grinned and snuggled into his side happily.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N:_ So, this is the last chapter :( We hope that you have enjoyed reading this as much as we enjoyed writing it. :D Please, leave us a little review so we know what you thought about it :) Another story from us will be up soon, not sure how soon, but soon-ish. So, look out for it!

Enjoy!

* * *

_Epilogue _

Addison stood in the bedroom and smoothed her hand over her dress as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her hands were shaking lightly, but she didn't even know why she was nervous. She was already married to him. She had been married to Pete for a year that day and they had decided to have a little ceremony for everyone.

"Do you need help?" Naomi asked softly as she stood in the doorway and looked at her best friend.

Addison turned and smiled at her friend. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful." She smiled. "It's perfect."

"You think so?"

"I know so."

Addison smiled and looked at herself in the mirror again.

"Are you nervous?" Naomi smiled softly. "Your hands are shaking."

"Yeah, I am." Addison admitted sheepishly.

"Why?" She smiled. "You're already married, you know."

"I know. I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"They're all waiting downstairs."

"Okay." Addison nodded and picked up her dress, revealing her freshly French manicured toe nails as she walked along bare foot.

"Has Pete seen the dress?" Naomi looked at her as they left the room.

"No." Addison shook her head. "But he will soon."

"He'll love it." Naomi smiled and they made their way downstairs. Addison smiled as well as they made their way to the beach.

Their families and friends were sat on the chairs in the sand and Pete already stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for her. Addison smiled widely as her feet sunk into the soft sand and the music began to play. Everyone turned on their chairs, watching as she walked passed them. She kept her eyes on Pete the whole time as she walked to him. He smiled widely as he watched her and they just looked at each other.

Once Addison had reached him, she took hold of his hands and gazed into his eyes. He looked back into hers, no one saying anything. She grinned before she leaned forward and kissed him.

"You're so beautiful." he whispered as he kissed her back softly.

"So are you." she whispered back.

Pete smiled softly against her lips. "I love you."

"And I love you, so, so, so much."

He smiled and placed another kiss on her lips before the priest cleared his throat slightly and they pulled apart slowly.

The service was short but meaningful and exactly how they wanted it. They kissed softly before they held hands and walked back down the aisle. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered at them happily as they walked past them.

"One year." Addison whispered to him.

"Yeah." He smiled softly and placed a hand on her cheek as they walked slowly. "One year."

"And many, many more ahead of us."

"Many." He agreed before he kissed her again softly. "We have the rest of our lives."

"We do." She grinned and kissed him back. Pete smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

They all made their way back to Pete and Addison's house where there was food and drinks.

"Hey you two lovebirds." Lindsey grinned widely as she joined the couple.

"Hey." Addison turned and grinned at her sister-in-law. "Oh look at you." She cooed to the baby in Lindsey's arms.

"She's been really patient during the ceremony." Lindsey smiled as she looked at her daughter.

"I bet you slept the whole time, didn't you?" Addison cooed again and took her niece from Lindsey.

"Want to hold her?" Lindsey looked at her. "She loves her Auntie Addi, you know."

"There's no need to ask." Addison grinned and held the baby close to her chest. Pete smiled softly as he watched his niece looking up at Addison curiously. "Hello, Lily." Addison let the baby girl grasp her finger.

"She's pretty strong." Lindsey smiled as she watched them.

"She is. That's a good thing."

Lindsey smiled softly as she looked at her brother and her sister-in-law. "I miss you two, it's a shame you live so far away."

"You can still visit and we'll visit you." Addison smiled at Lindsey as she swayed Lily.

"Yeah." She nodded. "Lily will miss you too though."

"You could always move, you know."

"I know." Lindsey smiled softly. Addison grinned and continued to coo at her niece. Lily just looked up at her aunt with wide eyes, watching her face.

"I'm so glad Lily likes you two." Lindsey smiled softly and looked at her brother.

"Of course she does. Why wouldn't she like such an uncle?" Pete smiled at his sister.

"And yet, you're still so cocky." Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"I'm not cocky." He defended himself.

"You so are." Lindsey nodded.

"I'm not cocky, am I, Addi?" He looked down at his wife. Addison was too busy cooing at the baby in her arms who gazed at her in wonder. Pete just smiled and rolled his eyes before he looked back at his sister.

"She's so happy when she holds Lily." Lindsey commented.

"I know…"

"Do you think you'll ever have another?" She asked carefully.

"At some point." He nodded slowly.

"That's good." Lindsey nodded as well. "I'll leave you two to it. Want me to take Lily?"

"I doubt she'll ever put her down again, but you can try." Pete smiled softly as he looked at Addison.

Lindsey laughed softly and shook her head. "I'll leave them if they're content." Pete smiled and looked at them before he softly kissed Addison's cheek.

---

_Addison just stared at Pete in shock as she let the words sink in. Marry me. Marry me. Marry him. He asked her to marry him. He wanted to marry her._

_Pete was still kneeling on the floor, looking up at her, trying to read her face, waiting for her to say something._

_Addison looked back at him before she looked at the ring he held out to her. She had waited to see the sight for so long. It was what she had wanted for so long. It was him she wanted to belong to. It was him._

_"Addi?" he asked quietly. He needed her to give him an answer. He needed her to say something._

"_I…I.." Addison swallowed as she looked at him, trying to get her voice. "Yes." she squeaked. "YES!" A huge grin spread across her face._ _Pete stared at her as he began to realise what she just said and the grin on his face matched hers. "Yes! Yes! You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to ask that." Addison laughed softly as she felt her tears begin._

_"You have no idea how long I wanted to ask you that." he whispered before he cupped her face with his hands and gently pulled her closer so he could kiss her. Addison kissed him back and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck._ _"I love you so much." he whispered softly. "You have no idea."_

"_And I love you, so, so, so much. You're my everything."_

_Pete smiled against her lips and wrapped his arms tightly around her._

"_I'm going to be Mrs. Wilder." She grinned._

_"You're going to be mine forever."_

"_I've always been yours."_

_Pete looked into her eyes as they rested their foreheads against each other. "I am never letting you go again."_

"_You never have to." Addison grinned. "Ever."_

_Pete smiled at her widely before he pulled away slightly and took hold of her hand to put the ring on her finger. Addison looked down at the ring before she kissed Pete again, putting all her love into the kiss._

---

Addison grinned before she crawled into bed next to Pete that night. Pete looked at her and smiled before he pulled her closer to him.

"I really enjoyed today." she whispered and pressed her lips to his.

"Hmm, so did I." he mumbled into the kiss.

"I'm glad." Addison ran a hand over his chest. Pete smiled and wrapped his arms around her so she was laying half on top of him. "Lily has gotten so cute." she whispered.

"I know." He smiled softly. "And she loves you."

"She does." Addison grinned proudly.

"She likes me too though, don't you think?"

"She does. She loves you as well."

"Good." He smiled softly before he pecked her lips again. Addison grinned and kissed him back. "Hmm, I love you." Pete whispered.

"And I love you, so, so much."

Pete smiled against her lips and cupped her cheek with one hand. She giggled softly and looked down into his eyes. He ran his fingers down the side of her face and looked back into hers.

"Pete." Addison whispered.

"Yes?"

"I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?" He asked although he knew what she was talking about.

"To have a baby." She looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am." Addison smiled.

"Okay." Pete smiled back softly.

"Are you?"

"Yes." He nodded.

"Then let's start trying." Addison smiled softly.

"Yeah." He smiled and pecked her lips. "Let's start trying."

Addison grinned and kissed him back softly. She couldn't wait to have a baby with him again. They'd never forget Jamie, but they were finally ready.


End file.
